


Twenty four

by Ayfe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Cliche, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Romance, not exactly but yeah, slight xiuchen, sulay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfe/pseuds/Ayfe
Summary: As Baekhyun's guardian Chanyeol has seen him grow up. He has seen him become a young and independent man and maybe after all that years it's finally time to let go of him. Because Baekhyun is already a strong and grown up man and he doesn't need any guardian now, does he?





	1. 0/24

**Author's Note:**

> Based on #1 prompt: Where every person has a guardian until they don't need one and Chanyeol is Baekhyun's. Chanyeol sees Baekhyun growing up and the little boy interested in fairytales was gone. Instead Baekhyun was a young, independent man who didn't need a guardian. But Chanyeol didn't want to let go.
> 
> It was really fun writing this prompt, you can find more about the fic fest here on twitter: [@feather_aaliya](https://twitter.com/@feather_aaliya)  
> Also as always big thanks goes to my dear Beta. You're really da best~  
> Enjoy ^^

영

* * *

 

Chanyeol was beyond nervous. He kept lacing and unlacing his fingers in his lap and lightly tapping his leg on the floor. He was sitting on one of the seats which were placed by a wall in an empty hall. The hall was nice, colored with warm red tones and decorated with a variety of plants and flowers. The floor was covered with gray carpet and every few meters there were pictures of the sky on the walls. It all looked rather comforting and it would be for Chanyeol only if it weren’t for the dead silence, which filled the whole hall. All Chanyeol could hear was his nervous breathing and heart beating faster as the time passed.

In front of him was a white door, identical to every other door in the hall, except for a small silver plaquette on this one, which read _Kim Junmyeon - SUHO._ Chanyeol was glad that he worked under Suho. The man was well known among the other guardians and Chanyeol has admired him ever since he was younger. Apparently, he was very kind yet hardworking and humble.

However not even that could help to lessen Chanyeol’s nervousness. It was his first day at work. After all the years he had spent in school, learning everything about humans and their world, learning how to protect them, and also all the rules and restrictions guardians had to follow, he was finally here.

Every guardian was assigned to one of the connectors – Kim Junmyeon in Chanyeol’s case – afterwards the connector found him a newly born human on Earth which did not have any guardian and later during the guardian’s job on Earth, the connector functioned as a way of communication and eventually also for the time, when the human doesn’t need the guardian anymore. When that happens, the guardian’s job was done, and he was assigned to a new human.

But everything has its rules and guardians are no exception. Their stay on Earth required to strictly follow these rules. The most important one, which they thought the guardians even before they could properly walk, was not to get attached to the assigned human. There was no room for guardians to get involved with their humans too much, since the guardians’ lives are long, and the life of one human is just like a blink of an eye for them. If a guardian would get attached to every human he was supposed to protect, his heart would be shattered into tiny pieces over and over again, and not even the strongest guardian can survive that.

The white door was opened all of sudden and Chanyeol lifted his eyes from the hands in his lap. In the door stood a man in a simple white shirt and a black jacket with golden ornaments, which had to be worn by every connector. His handsome face was framed by the curls of his light brown hair and there was a small smile on his lips.

“Park Chanyeol? Come in, please.” he politely invited the guardian inside.

Chanyeol abruptly got up, bowing to the man. “Yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you, Mr Kim.”

Junmyeon’s smile got wider and he again motioned to Chanyeol to enter his office, Chanyeol quickly obeyed and walked into the office taking a seat in front of a big wooden desk. The office was decorated simply yet cosy and from the photos of different places on Earth, Chanyeol could tell that Junmyeon likes to travel. He wondered if his human lives in one of those places or if they live somewhere else, somewhere far away.

Junmyeon closed the door behind Chanyeol and took a seat behind his desk facing the nervous looking guardian.

“You will be assigned to your first human today, am I right?” Junmyeon started with a kind voice. “You don’t need to be nervous at all, Chanyeol. All you need to do is use the knowledge you gained after the years in school and soon your human won’t need protection and you will be assigned to another one.”

Chanyeol forced a little smile on his face. “Yes, I’ll try my best, Mr Kim.”

“You can just call me Junmyeon.” he remarked before moving his attention to a screen of his computer. “Let’s get some work done!”

For another few moments, only the sound of mouse clicking was heard in the office and Chanyeol got back to the nervous fidgeting with his fingers as he waited for Junmyeon to speak again. After some more clicking, Junmyeon’s eyes left the computer screen and he reached into one of his drawers for a device, which would help him with choosing the human for Chanyeol.

The device was small and square, it could easily be mistaken for a smartphone. It, however, worked completely different and for a different purpose. Junmyeon slid it closer to the edge of the desk, closer to Chanyeol. “Please put your finger there and keep it here for at least five seconds.”

Chanyeol subtly wiped his hands into his jeans before he did as he was instructed, after the needed five seconds the device beeped and Chanyeol drew his hand back. Junmyeon smiled with his kind smile again, he took the device back and put it into the same drawer as before. His attention was once again caught by the computer screen and Chanyeol had to endure few more minutes of waiting before a victorious smile spread across Junmyeon’s face. “I’ve got a human for you, Chanyeol.”

“Really?” Chanyeol’s voice was filled with a curiosity. Junmyeon nodded, assuring him. “I assume that you already know all the rules and laws, which you have to follow when you’re staying on Earth, so we’ll skip that part and I’ll just take you right to your human. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” said Chanyeol, but in all honesty, he wasn’t so sure. His insides were tightened with nervousness, but maybe also with a little bit of anticipation.

 

They were standing in front of a general hospital in Bucheon. It was a huge white building which had a shape of U. The whole building was high, but the left wing of the hospital was higher with much more floors.

Chanyeol was eagerly examining his surroundings. It wasn’t his first visit to Earth, but this time it felt different. He knew that this time he’ll be staying more than just a few hours, he’ll spend here years and years with his human, protecting them and taking care of them.

“I think I’ll leave it to you now.” said Junmyeon patting him on a shoulder as an encouragement.

“Wait, what?” asked Chanyeol, panicking slightly. “How will I find my human? There are tens of newborn babies in this hospital.”

“They haven’t taught you that in school? What are they teaching you, then?” Junmyeon pursed his lips. “You have to look carefully and trust your instincts, when you’ll see them, you’ll know. But if you are too worried, I’ll help you. His name is Byun Baekhyun.”

“Byun Baekhyun…” Chanyeol quietly repeated to himself. He liked that name, it sounded nice, he hoped that the human, who owns this name will by equally nice.

“Anyway, Chanyeol, for now, my work is done. But if you’ll need anything just call my name and I’ll be here as soon as I can, okay? Good luck, Chanyeol. Take care of your human.” Junmyeon tried to calm him with another one of his smiles before he disappeared, leaving the Earth.

Chanyeol took a deep breath before he crossed the road and walked inside the hospital. People were passing him without even a glance, but that wasn’t anything unusual. Chanyeol knew, that nobody could see him, nobody but his human. He walked through the hospital, wandering a bit before finding an obstetric ward.

A big toothy smile appeared on his face with the sight of babies. They all were so precious, however, Chanyeol told himself not to get too distracted, he was here just for one of them.

“Baekhyun… Baekhyun…” he was whispering to himself while he walked through the room with the babies. He was almost at the end when something, or rather someone, caught his eye. Junmyeon was right, all he needed to do was look. Because once he looked at him, he knew it was his human. He knew it was Baekhyun even without looking at the nametag.

Chanyeol leaned closer to the baby taking a better look at his human. Baekhyun was so small, tiny even. His skin was pinkish, and the small innocent eyes were looking right at him. Chanyeol smiled at the baby sweetly. He wasn’t sure if it were some side effects of being assigned to the human, but as he was looking at the small baby something inside him moved. It was indescribable, but suddenly he was so sure that from now on he doesn’t want to let go of this human, he was sure that from now on he’ll protect this human no matter what.

He stretched one of his hands wanting to touch the baby, but before he could feel the pinkish skin under his palm, the baby wrapped his tiny fingers around his thumb. Chanyeol’s smile widened, if that was even possible. “Hi there, tiny.” he whispered gently. “I’m Loey. I’ll be your guardian from now on. I’ll protect you, okay?”

The baby released his thumb from his tiny fingers and Chanyeol chuckled quietly. “Is that supposed to mean no? Too bad, tiny, you’re stuck with me.”


	2. 1/24

일

* * *

 

Chanyeol remembered one certain moment a few years ago. He had visited Minseok and his human, Minseok was older and so he was assigned to his first human sooner. Chanyeol used to visit him a lot since he was very curious, and he missed his friend. At that time Minseok had said him that the first year is the hardest. Chanyeol hadn’t had his own human yet, he had no experience and that’s why he easily believed his friend. However now, a few years later he would beg to differ.

Baekhyun was a troublemaker, Chanyeol had learned that soon enough. From the very beginning, Baekhyun was an energetic and loud baby, the latter caused his parents uncountable sleepless nights. Chanyeol was fine, though. He had almost no work. The baby was safe because his parents were taking good care of him and so instead Chanyeol’s days were spend playing with the baby boy.

Of course, only when his parents weren’t around. That was another of the guardians’ rules, their presence shouldn’t be known by any other human, besides their human. By the time a human become an adult they no longer needed guardians and that meant that they no longer believed in them. Slowly they started to forget, and the guardian’s job was done. He was assigned to another human and it started all over again.

During nights Chanyeol watched the baby boy sleeping, he had nothing else to do anyway. Guardians didn’t need sleep nor eat when they stayed on Earth because they constantly needed to watch over their humans.

Sometimes when the baby boy couldn’t fall asleep, giving his parents headaches, Chanyeol started to quietly sing to him. It wasn’t one of his duties as a guardian, but he enjoyed doing it. Also, it always seemed to work, calming the baby and letting him fall into sweet dreams.

The real trouble, however, started just a few weeks ago. Baekhyun’s first birthday was quite a while ago, so it was no surprise that the boy started to slowly but surely attempt his first steps. At the beginning he needed a lot of help, he needed a hand or any kind of furniture he could find to hold on, but Baekhyun was a quick learner. Soon, the boy was able to stand and even clumsily walk on his own. Chanyeol felt so proud, well for ten seconds before the boy fell down and bruised his elbow.

Loud cries escaped the boy’s lips and Chanyeol hurried to him. He sat down on the floor in front of Baekhyun and worriedly examined the bruise. It fortunately wasn’t anything serious, just a small bruise. Chanyeol gently stroked his hair. “Don’t cry, Bobohu. I’ll kiss it to better, okay?”

Baekhyun’s whimpering ceased and Chanyeol leaned down, placing a small kiss on his bruised elbow. A low chuckle escaped the boy’s lips instead of more cries and naturally, a smile appeared on Chanyeol’s face as well.

“Ah, someone is ticklish here.” A mischief flashed through Chanyeol’s eyes and he moved his hands from the boy’s arm on his tummy. Loud shrieks mixed with an uncontrollable laugh resonated through the living room, soon Chanyeol started to laugh along with the boy. It didn’t take long until the boy escaped Chanyeol’s arms.

He laughed playfully, running on his unsteady legs further from Chanyeol. The guardian got up following the baby boy, he knew that it was just a matter of time before Baekhyun will hurt himself again and it was Chanyeol’s job not to let that happen. He chased Baekhyun around the living room and as expected the boy stumbled on his feet, he would fall flat on his face if it wasn’t for Chanyeol, who had caught him. “Slow down, Bobohu.” The guardian smiled fondly. “We don’t want you to get hurt, do we?”

Minseok once told him, that the first year is the hardest. But Chanyeol was positive that Minseok never had to take care of Byun Baekhyun after he learned how to walk.


	3. 2/24

이

* * *

 

“Lo wee!” a loud voice of a certain child resonated through a dining room. The boy was sitting in a toddler chair with a meal in front of him. Chanyeol was holding chopsticks in his hand and for the last hour, he tried to feed the boy with pieces of vegetable.

“Come on, Bobohu. Look-“ Chanyeol tried again, he pretended to eat the piece of cucumber. “Hmm, it’s so yummy. Don’t you want a piece, too?” He stretched the hand with chopsticks to the boy’s mouth.

But instead of eating the piece of cucumber, Baekhyun puffed his cheeks and shook his head. Chanyeol let out an amused laugh. “Why are you so stubborn, Bobohu?”

“No, cu bwer.” babbled the boy again, pushing the bowl with vegetable further from himself. It was some time since the boy started to babble, so far it was just nonsense but Chanyeol was anticipating the day when he’ll utter his first word. But for now, all he needed to do was to feed Baekhyun the goddamn cucumber.

“Look,” Chanyeol tried to change his tactic. “It’s a plane, whoosh!” He was swirling with the chopsticks with the piece of cucumber in the air, getting Baekhyun’s attention, but right when he moved them closer to the boy’s mouth, Baekhyun avoided it leaning back in the chair.

The guardian sighed quietly and finally gave up. There was no way he would be able to persuade Baekhyun if he didn’t want to, the boy could be extremely stubborn if he wanted. “Okay, no cucumber for Bobohu, then.” He ruffled the boy’s hair.

Baekhyun chuckled loudly, he was happy that he didn’t have to eat the unpalatable green piece of vegetable. Soon he started fidgeting in the chair, he wasn’t one to sit on a one place for too long. Clapping excitedly, he started babbling again. “Pey! Pey wi Bobohu.”

Chanyeol was looking at the boy, confused for a moment before he realized what he means. “Ah! You want to play, Bobohu?”

The boy nodded, his dark hair bouncing.

“Okay, come here.” Chanyeol got up, moving to the boy and taking him from the chair to his arms. “Let’s go to play together.”

Chanyeol walked with the boy to his room, because that’s where he had most of his toys. He put the boy down and sat with him on a fluffy carpet, which covered the floor in the boy’s room. Baekhyun usually liked to play with plushies, that’s why his whole room was practically filled with them. Chanyeol took his most favorite one, it was a plushie of a wolf. The plushie had a velvety gray fur and black bead eyes. Baekhyun liked to fall asleep with him in his arms and Chanyeol always found that sight very adorable.

Chanyeol started to move with the plushie and play with Baekhyun. He kept playfully growling and biting Baekhyun’s little arms with the wolf’s plush teeth. The boy kept laughing and stroking the wolf’s fur.

The guardian smiled toothily as he watched Baekhyun playing. “You like your plush wolf a lot, don’t you?”

What he didn’t expect was a firm shaking head from Baekhyun. “You don’t like the wolf?” he asked confused. This time the boy nodded with his head and let out an agreeing hum.

“They who do you like, if not the wolf?” asked curiously Chanyeol, he honestly didn’t expect any serious answer, Baekhyun is still small. Who knows if he even correctly understands the concept of liking?

“Lo… ey.” the boy babbled out. Chanyeol froze, he wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. “What have you said, Bobohu?” he asked astonished.

“Loey.” This time the boy sounded surer and Chanyeol smiled, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the boy’s hair. “I like you too, Bobohu.”

Chanyeol was so happy, he never expected that one of the boy’s first words would be his name. The guardian was also so proud of him, the tiny baby was slowly but surely growing up. But at the same time, he felt a bit uneasy thinking about his human growing up, because he knew that when Baekhyun will become an adult he won’t need him anymore.


	4. 3/24

삼

* * *

 

“I’m scared, Loey.” the boy whined nuzzling closer to Chanyeol. The guardian adjusted the boy in his arms and started to stroke his hair in an attempt to soothe him. He felt how the boy relaxed a bit under his touch, but he still wasn’t soothed.

“Shh, bobohu, it’s fine.” started Chanyeol whispering into the boy’s ear. “I know you’re afraid, but you don’t have to be. It will be fine; besides, I’ll be with you all the time.”

Baekhyun lifted his head from Chanyeol’s shoulder and looked at him. “R-really?”

“Of course.” The guardian smiled gently at the boy. “I promise you, Bobohu, I’ll never leave you.”

“Pinkie promise?” asked Baekhyun moving his hand, which he had been wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck and showing Chanyeol his tiny pinkie lifted. He was looking at the guardian waiting for him to lift his own pinkie as well and connect it with his. And that’s exactly what Chanyeol did. “Pinkie promise.” he confirmed.

It didn’t take a long time after that and Baekhyun calmed down completely, but Chanyeol could see that he was still nervous and rather scared. The reason for that was the boy’s first day in kindergarten. Baekhyun was afraid to go to an entirely new and different environment and to stay there alone, without his parents and without Chanyeol. There was no need to be afraid, though. Chanyeol was sure as hell that he wouldn’t let the boy be alone, it was his job to protect him after all.

“Come on, Bobohu, your mom is already waiting by the door. You have to go now.” Chanyeol bent down to tie up Baekhyun’s shoelace and then he smiled at the boy to calm him down.

“But you’ll come with me, right?” asked Baekhyun worriedly.

“Of course, I promised.” Chanyeol assured him quickly.

They walked to the kindergarten, it was just a few streets from their house and so they could comfortably walk here. Baekhyun kept holding his mother’s hand the whole way there and Chanyeol walked on Baekhyun’s other side assuring the boy that he doesn’t need to be scared.

Soon enough they reached the kindergarten and Baekhyun had to say goodbye to his mother. He nervously walked inside the room fidgeting with a hem of his T-shirt and looking down on his shoes. Some of the kids were already here playing with toys or talking with each other. Baekhyun wasn’t keen on approaching them, though. That’s why he stayed awkwardly standing by the door, where he felt the safest, because he could run away if he wanted.

Chanyeol bent down facing the boy. He took his hand cautiously. “It’s fine, Bobohu.” he said simply, but it seemed to work. Baekhyun lifted his head looking at Chanyeol instead of his shoes. The boy must’ve been assured by what he had seen in the guardian’s eyes, because later when one of the teachers came to introduce him to the other kids, Baekhyun wasn’t afraid at all.

Chanyeol was with him after all, he had nothing to be afraid of.


	5. 4/24

사

* * *

 

Chanyeol was frightened and at the same time so mad at himself. How could he let that happen? He must be the worst guardian ever. He was hurrying through the shopping mall, inspecting carefully his surroundings but still, he couldn’t find the boy. The shopping mall was too big and there were too many people. He ran up the stairs to the next level, it was the highest level of the shopping mall and Chanyeol started to be truly desperate.

It was Saturday afternoon and Baekhyun had gone shopping with his mother. They were about to leave the shopping mall when Mrs Byun met an old friend of her, who she hadn’t seen for a long time. Naturally, they became immersed in their conversation, catching up and talking about everything new in their lives. Like every child who must wait while his mother is taking a long time talking with someone, Baekhyun became bored. Fortunately, he had Chanyeol to keep him entertained.

However, Chanyeol himself did a mistake and just for a second let Baekhyun from his sight and even that was enough for the boy to disappear and get lost in this huge shopping mall and now Chanyeol couldn’t seem to find him.

“Baekhyun!” the guardian shouted again, hoping that the boy will hear him. “Baekhyun, where are you?”

He received no response from the boy and tears started to pill up in his eyes, he wasn’t sure if it was because he was upset or because of the heavy pain he felt inside his chest. But he didn’t want to give up just yet, he couldn’t give up just yet. There was no trace of Baekhyun in the highest level of the shopping mall and so Chanyeol decided to go back and look for the boy in the lower levels again.

It took some more time before Chanyeol’s worries were dispelled and the heavy pain in his chest ceased. He spotted the boy, who he was supposed to protect, standing in front of a pet shop. Baekhyun was leaning on a shopping window of the pet shop and with a beaming smile, he was watching the fluffy rabbits, which were hopping inside their cage.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol breathed out, relieved when he finally reached the boy. Baekhyun turned to him, the beaming smile still lingering on his lips. “Loey!” he squealed and pointed at cage with the rabbits. “Can we take one of these?”

Chanyeol bent down taking one of Baekhyun’s hands and lightly shaking his head. “No, we cannot just take them. Besides you would have to take care of them, Bobohu. You would have to make sure they have enough food, that they’re not dirty and that they have a nice place to live in.”

“But I want to just pet them and play with them.” pouted Baekhyun.

“I know, Bobohu. That’s why we can’t take them, but we can visit them again the next time we’ll go here, okay?” suggested Chanyeol to the boy. Baekhyun nodded eagerly and let himself be taken away from the pet shop. “Let’s go, Bobohu, your mom must be so worried now.”

Today Chanyeol concluded that’s he’s the worst guardian on the whole Earth, nonetheless, he knew that he’ll always find his human, he’ll always find Baekhyun no matter what.


	6. 5/24

오

* * *

 

“Look, Loey!” Baekhyun’s cheerful voice broke the silence. “Another of my teeth felt out.”

Baekhyun smiled showing the guardian his teeth, now with a hole on a place where used to be the tooth the boy was now holding in his palm.

“You look silly, Bobohu.” chuckled Chanyeol and stuck his tongue out playfully, teasing Baekhyun.

“Noo.” whined the boy. “You look silly with your big ears!” Baekhyun put the fallen-out tooth away on his nightstand and jumped on Chanyeol who was sitting in his bed. Chanyeol huffed under the boy’s weight, but soon he was smiling, because Baekhyun started to playfully pull at his ears. “So big, you’re like Yoda! You have Yoda ears.” Baekhyun yelled too close to Chanyeol’s poor ears.

It was nothing unusual for Chanyeol, though. He knew a long time ago that Baekhyun is an unbelievable loud child and that hadn’t changed through the years they had spent together so far. Sometimes Chanyeol wondered how such a small creature can make so much noise.

“Okay, enough of playing, Bobohu. It’s time to go to bed.” Chanyeol lifted the boy from himself and put him down on the bed next to him. He himself got up from the bed and instead wrapped Baekhyun up in his blankets. “You should put the tooth under your pillow, so a Tooth fairy can find it,” Chanyeol advised him.

“I don’t have to.” stated Baekhyun while shaking his head.

Chanyeol sat at the edge of Baekhyun’s bed, curiously looking at the boy. “And why is that?”

“Because she’s not real.” replied the boy smugly like he was so proud of himself for knowing the secret.

“Who had told you that?” Chanyeol was truly surprised that Baekhyun saw through the lie so soon, he had no siblings and his parents didn’t want to tell him yet, that’s why Chanyeol hadn’t expected the boy to know it so soon.

“Some girls were talking about it the other day in a kindergarten,” explained Baekhyun shrugging.

“You’re not sad about it, Bobohu? Not even a bit?” The boy seemed so casual about it and Chanyeol didn’t understand it. Aren’t children sad when they find out that the supernatural characters, they once believed in aren’t real? Or so at least Chanyeol had thought when he had learned about humans in a school.

“It’s fine, Loey.” Baekhyun grinned. “She wasn’t my favourite character anyway.”

“Who is your favourite one, then?” wanted to know Chanyeol.

Baekhyun got out of the blankets and stretched his short arms to Chanyeol’s ears. “You.” the boy chuckled. “You look more like a fairy with your pink hair and big ears anyway.”

“Leave my ears alone,” Chanyeol demanded childishly moving the boy back under his blankets. “You should really go to sleep now, Bobohu. It’s late.”

“And will you sing me a lullaby?” asked the boy and only when Chanyeol hummed, he agreed to go to sleep. Chanyeol reached his hand to turn off a bedside lamp and then he started to softly sing Baekhyun’s favourite song. Before he even noticed it, the boy fell asleep.


	7. 6/24

육

* * *

 

Chanyeol bends down to adjust stripes of Baekhyun’s school bag once again. They were just about to leave the house, Baekhyun was all dressed up and ready for his first school day. Chanyeol was pretty nervous, he still remembered Baekhyun’s first day in a kindergarten and he didn’t want to repeat that. But this time Baekhyun didn’t seem to be scared at all, on the contrary, he was rather excited.

They set off for their way to a school. The school was much further from the house than the kindergarten, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind it at all. The whole way he was bouncing and his mother was barely able to keep up with him.

Soon they had arrived at the school. The small plaza in front of the school building was filled with many children and their parents, some of them were here for the first time like Baekhyun and for some of them, it was their last year here. The building itself wasn’t too high, it had just four floors, and the front had a nice brown colour.

Baekhyun, along with his mother entered the school and as many other first years’ they went to find the right classroom. Chanyeol lingered closely behind them, he noticed many other guardians walking through the school corridors and following their humans. Ever since he was on Earth, Chanyeol hadn’t seen much of them and when he did, they usually weren’t keen on talking with him.

He had never understood why, but it had begun a long time ago when he himself just started a school. Other guardians never liked him and sometimes they even liked to bully him, because unlike them he wasn’t pureblood since his mother was a nymph and not a guardian. Actually, Minseok and Yixing were his only true friends among guardians and Chanyeol was always so grateful for them.

But this was Baekhyun’s first day of school and Chanyeol was sure as hell that he won’t let anybody to insult or bully the boy. And, so what if the guardians were doing like they can’t see him at all and passing him without even a mere glance? He had Baekhyun now and he thought that really, all he needed was Baekhyun.

They reached the right classroom and Baekhyun had to bid goodbye to his mother. However, this time he did it with a smile assuring his mother that he’ll be fine and that she doesn’t have to worry at all.

When he walked in, Baekhyun looked around the classroom. A lot of children were already sitting together and chatting, but as he noticed not all of them. He walked through the classroom passing all the school desks and Chanyeol was following closely behind. Right at the end of the classroom in a right corner there was a boy sitting completely alone. He had his head bended down, but when Baekhyun approached him he lifted it sending Baekhyun rather scary look.

“Hello.” started shyly Baekhyun, he decided not to let himself be scared off by the boy’s look. “Is this seat free?” he asked gesturing at the chair next to the boy’s one.

The boy simply nodded and so Baekhyun settled on the seat. Chanyeol found himself a place behind Baekhyun, he leaned on a wall keeping an eye on Baekhyun, but at the same time letting him have privacy with his new classmate.

“My name is Baekhyun,” spoke Baekhyun after a while, getting the other boy’s attention. He looked at him with a surprise and a bit of shyness in his eyes. “I’m Kyungsoo,” he muttered.


	8. 7/24

칠

* * *

 

“Be careful, Baek.” Chanyeol reminded him worriedly. “Pay attention to your surroundings and don’t ride too fast, okay?”

“Don’t worry, Loey. I’ll be fine.” smiled Baekhyun, eagerly stepping on his new bike. He wasn’t sitting on a bike for the first time, he had ridden one before, but he still wasn’t too sure about it. He managed to get just a few bruises and scrapes so far, but Chanyeol was always worried that one day he’ll get seriously hurt.

Soon Baekhyun started to paddle and left Chanyeol behind in front of the house. He rode down the street and Chanyeol followed him with his eyes until he lost him from his sight at the end of the street.

Baekhyun continued on the bike further from his house, he speeded up pedalling faster. He knew that Loey had said that he shouldn’t ride the bike too fast but riding slowly was boring after all. Besides he started to be rather confident on the bike, he believed that he won’t fall and bruise himself again.

It was no wonder that just a few minutes later he fell from the bike. Dumbly he had thought that he can manage the sharp curve with his speed, but unsurprisingly he ended up on the road. A sharp pain ran through his left arm when he felt down and quickly tears pilled up in his eyes.

He sat up on the road inspecting his injuries. His knees were grazed, but the bigger problem seemed to be his arm. He tried to lightly touch it, but he just felt more pain. The tears started to stream down his cheeks and suddenly he was sobbing loudly.

He was still sobbing and sitting at the edge of the road when Chanyeol found him. The guardian was beyond worried when he saw the boy, yet he was not surprised at all. That’s why he had decided to follow the boy when he wasn’t returning. It was kind of an inevitable accident, Chanyeol thought. Baekhyun had always been a troublemaker and today was no exception.

“Oh, Bobohu, don’t cry.” he bended down in front of the boy and gently wiped his tears. “Just tell me if you’re okay. Does something hurt? Have you broken something?”

“My arm hurts,” mumbled Baekhyun between the sobs.

The rest of the afternoon they spent in a hospital. The boy’s arm was indeed broken and so the doctors gave him a cast on his arm and warned him to be more careful next time. Chanyeol decided not to scold the boy, even though Baekhyun did the exact opposite of what he had told him, that was a job for his mother. And needless to say, she didn’t hesitate to do it.

 

Baekhyun was sitting on his bed, he was staring down on his arm in the cast and he looked like he was about to cry. Chanyeol sat down next to him on the bed.

“Will you scold me, too?” asked the boy quietly. “I know I should have been more careful.”

“Give me your arm, Baek.” the guardian said instead, completely ignoring the boy’s question.

“Huh?” Baekhyun looked at him confused, nonetheless, he stretched his right arm to Chanyeol. But the guardian just chuckled shaking his head. “Not this one, give me the arm you have in a cast.”

Quickly Baekhyun changed his arms, still not sure what is Loey up to. The guardian pulled out a pen from his pocket and carefully he sketched a picture of a small puppy onto Baekhyun’s cast. Under the picture he had added a short message: _Cheer up, Bobohu!_ ’ㅅ’


	9. 8/24

팔

* * *

 

“Hey, how are you, Chanyeol?” the guardian smiled at Chanyeol as he asked.

Chanyeol’s face brightened up when he heard his friend’s voice. He turned to him smiling as well. “I’m fine. And you, Jongdae?”

“Fine.” The other guardian nodded. Together they sat themselves to the grass watching their humans play together.

Chanyeol had met Jongdae – or Chen as was his name among humans - about two years ago, he was Kyungsoo’s assigned guardian. After Baekhyun had approached the quiet boy on the first school day, slowly but surely, they befriended each other. At the beginning Kyungsoo didn’t seem eager to talk with Baekhyun, they were almost like opposites after all. Baekhyun always loud and energetic, on the other side Kyungsoo calm and quiet. But maybe because of that they seemed to get along well and soon they were proud to call each other best friends.

Chanyeol was happy for his human. Baekhyun finally had someone else except him and his parents. He spent a lot of time with Kyungsoo and now years later it was natural for them to spend the whole afternoon over each other’s houses playing or sometimes even learning.

As a good guardian, Chanyeol never left Baekhyun’s side and that’s why the meeting with Jongdae was inevitable. Chanyeol had already seen him on the first school day. The guardian didn’t seem to acknowledge him and so Chanyeol had assumed that he’s like the other guardians, judging him and ignoring him because of his nymph blood. However, several days later Chanyeol found out that what he had misunderstood for rudeness was actually just shyness on Jongdae’s side.

After that was cleared up, they became friends too, just like their humans. Chanyeol was glad to have another friend beside Minseok and Yixing. He hadn’t seen his friends for a while now, they all were busy these years since all of them had a human to protect. Yixing got assigned to his human around the same time as Chanyeol, so there was no way he could visit him soon. On the other hand, Minseok’s human supposed to become an adult soon, if Chanyeol wasn’t mistaken. So hopefully he could expect his visit soon. 

“Be careful!” yelled Jongdae when he saw the boys climbing an old high tree. Although Chanyeol was used to Baekhyun’s loud voice over the years, he still flinched when Jongdae’s powerful voice sounded through the garden of Kyungsoo’s house.

Only Kyungsoo turned back since obviously Baekhyun couldn’t hear nor see Jongdae. The boy nodded his head assuring Jongdae that he’s careful. Chanyeol didn’t have to remind Baekhyun to be careful too since Kyungsoo gladly took the responsibility upon himself and reminded him instead.

It was a sunny and warm day, the boys kept playing on the garden, climbing the trees and later playing with a ball. They made an improvised goal from their shoes and took turns in being a goalkeeper. Meanwhile, Chanyeol and Jongdae kept sitting on the grass near them, talking comfortably and enjoying the free summer afternoon.

“Look, Loey! I scored a goal.” Baekhyun turned to his guardian with a beaming smile. “Ah! You’re not watching at all, Loey.” whined the boy.

“I am watching, Bobohu. You’re really skilled!”


	10. 9/24

구

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo strode into the boys’ bathroom. Chanyeol and Jongdae waited for them outside. The lunch break just started but instead of hurrying into the crowded cafeteria, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo rather went to hide in the boys’ toilets. They had never liked the crowd of students and rather spend their break in some quiet place.

They stayed in the front room where sinks were placed, both put their bags down on the floor and sat on the windowsill. Baekhyun pulled his legs close to his body, unlike Kyungsoo who let them loosely hang down from the windowsill. They were about to start chatting as usual, but the silence surrounding them was suddenly interrupted by muffled noises which were heard from one of the cubicles.

“That sounds like crying.” Kyungsoo quietly remarked sending Baekhyun a look. His best friend nodded, jumping down from the windowsill. “I think it comes from the last one.”

Although more hesitantly, Kyungsoo got down from the windowsill as well and together with Baekhyun he walked past the other cubicles right to the last one. The door was closed unlike the other cubicles and indeed it were sobs and sniffling what they had heard before.

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo silently asking what to do now. The boy just shrugged before he gently knocked on the door. The sobs ceased for a moment and a shaky voice said “O-occupied.”

The best friends shared another look, deciding on their next move, but when they heard more sniffling they couldn’t hesitate more. “Are you okay?” asked Kyungsoo kindly.

“Yes, I-I’m fine.” replied the voice trying to sound sure, but neither Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo believed the boy in the cubicle. “What if you opened?” tried again Kyungsoo. He wasn’t sure what to do since comforting people or interacting with people, in general, wasn’t his long suit. Baekhyun was the sociable one among the two of them, but usually they were content with having fun just together.

“I don’t want t-to, I’m really fine.” said the boy, trying to convince them with his shaky voice. Some more sobs escaped his lips, they were so loud in the silent toilets.

“You don’t sound like it,” responded Baekhyun leaning on a wall. “Just open, please,” he added softly trying not to frighten off the boy. For a few moments there was just a dead silence surrounding them, but then the crappy toilet lock clicked, and the cubicle door slowly opened.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun finally got a look at the boy. He had dark eyes and rather sharp features with a honey skin. His black hair along with his school uniform was dishevelled and his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. He was looking down nervously fidgeting with a hem of his uniform.

“I’m Kyungsoo and this is Baekhyun,” spoke Kyungsoo gesturing at himself and then at his best friend. “What happened?”

“I’m Jongin.” said the boy weakly, looking up at Kyungsoo shyly. Albeit hesitantly at the beginning, Jongin started to tell them what happened and soon they discovered that Jongin recently moved with his family here and that this was one of his first days in the school. He told them that he cried because he missed his home and because he had no friends here.

After that Baekhyun shared a quick look with Kyungsoo. They stepped closer to the boy, Baekhyun smiling brightly and Kyungsoo stroking Jongin’s back to comfort him. “You have two now.”

Meanwhile, Yixing was hurrying through the school corridors, he was scolding himself silently for losing his human. At one moment Jongin was there and then he just disappeared, Yixing knew that the last weeks weren’t the easiest for his human and that’s why he was so worried. However, his worries changed into a surprise when he saw a familiar face standing in front of the boys’ toilets. “Chanyeol?”


	11. 10/24

십

* * *

 

It was a hot summer day and Baekhyun’s mother allowed his son to go out to ice cream with his friends. The boys agreed to meet up in front of Kyungsoo’s house and then continue together to the ice cream shop. That’s why Baekhyun was now walking through the familiar streets with Chanyeol by his side.

The guardian gestured Baekhyun to take his hand like he was used to, but the boy shook his head. “You don’t want to hold my hand?” Chanyeol asked confused.

“I’m already big, Loey.” whined Baekhyun. “I don’t need to hold your hand. I won’t get lost or anything.”

“Oh, okay,” replied Chanyeol. Sometimes he tended to forget that Baekhyun is growing up so fast and that he’s not the small boy, who clung to him all the time anymore.

Soon they arrived at Kyungsoo’s house and while Baekhyun ran to hug his friends, Chanyeol greeted  the two guardians with his toothy smile.

They all continued to the ice cream shop and then to the nearby park. Chanyeol had a nice conversation with the two guardians, but still kept an eye on the boys walking in front of them who were having fun together. Chanyeol was so happy that he had met Yixing after the years, they had spent a long time catching up and Chanyeol also introduced him to Jongdae. Since then they had been meeting quite often because both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo quickly became good friends with Jongin.

When they reached the park, the boys went to play on one of the playgrounds. The guardians walked to sit on the nearby benches without interrupting their conversation. There was nothing unusual on this day, just until Yixing noticed a man walking straight to them. He had rather small figure and curly black hair. His cat-like eyes were hidden behind a pair of silver glasses, soon both Yixing and Chanyeol recognized him and with surprised smiles they stood up to greet him.

“Minseok! Long time no see!” Chanyeol went to hug him without hesitation, Yixing followed closely behind and hugged him right after. “What a pleasant surprise!” Yixing said excitedly.

“What are you doing here, Xiumin?” asked Chanyeol while he dragged him back to the benches and to a slightly confused Jongdae.

“I have no human to protect right now, so I thought I’ll visit you guys. I wanted to know how you’re both doing with your first humans.” there was a slight tease in his voice, but neither of his friends minded, they were just happy to see him again. Before catching up they introduced him to Jongdae, both guardians seemed to click immediately with each other and soon Chanyeol and Yixing felt a bit ignored by the two of them.

 

The day proceeded and suddenly it was time to go back home. “Loey! Piggy ride me back home?” asked Baekhyun when they were about to leave the park. Chanyeol shook his head. “Pretty please.” continued the boy with his best puppy eyes and Chanyeol couldn’t resist that. He left the other guardians and bended down letting Baekhyun to climb on his back. The boy wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s neck, and the guardian held the boy safely by his legs.

He started to playfully run around, sometimes getting in front of the group and sometimes staying behind them. Baekhyun kept laughing and encouraging Chanyeol, they both were so busy with playing that they hadn’t noticed the strange looks of the other guardians.

“Are they always like this?” asked cautiously Minseok turning at Jongdae and Yixing.

They both nodded. “Yeah, all the time.” added Yixing.

Minseok looked confused. “Doesn’t he know that he’s just supposed to protect the human? This goes way beyond protecting, no guardian plays with their human or talks so casually with them.”

Jongdae sighed quietly, nodding his head again. “We’ve tried to tell him, but he didn’t seem to understand it. He said that he’s protecting the human from being sad.”


	12. 11/24

십일

* * *

 

“Ah! What are those noises, Baek? My ears hurt.” cried out Chanyeol.

He entered a living room looking around before he found the boy sitting by a piano in the corner of the room. Chanyeol hasn’t ever heard anyone play the piano. For years it was closed and slightly covered with dust. Mrs Byun even put few pots with flowers on top on it, that’s why Chanyeol was so surprised to see the piano opened and with Baekhyun’s fingers on its keys.

Baekhyun turned to him with an embarrassed face. “I’m sorry, Loey. I was just trying to play the piano.”

“That didn’t seem like playing, more like killing the piano,” remarked Chanyeol sarcastically as he walked across the living room to the boy. He motioned Baekhyun to make some space for him and then sat down next to him on the piano stool.

“I know.” sighed Baekhyun dejectedly and drew his hands back from the keys to his lap. “I don’t really know how to play it.”

“Of course, you don’t know, when nobody ever taught you. You can’t expect to just sit there and immediately play like a professional.” comforted him Chanyeol with a small smile. “But if you really want to learn, I can teach you.”

“You can play the piano?” asked Baekhyun doubtfully.

“I feel offended.” laughed Chanyeol as he put his fingers on the piano keys. He started to play a slow and soft melody. Although he hadn’t sung the song in a while - the last time was years ago when Baekhyun was still small – the lyrics still came to him naturally and he started to sing them once again.

Baekhyun listened to the song stunned, with a fascination he watched as the guardian’s fingers skillfully ran across the piano keys. The melody was so familiar, yet he couldn’t remember where or when he had heard it. “I know this song,” he exclaimed when Chanyeol finished it.

“It used to be your lullaby when you were younger.” explained Chanyeol smiling with the precious memories of the baby boy. He would easily get lost in them if it weren’t for Baekhyun’s talkative self. “How come you can play and sing so well? Where have you learn it?”

Chanyeol looked down at his hands which were still placed on the piano keys as he dived deeper into his memories, remembering his childhood. “When I was younger, instead of being a guardian, I wanted to be a nymph like my mother, because I loved music. I started learning to play all the instruments – piano, guitar, drums and more. My mother taught me how to sing, too. I could’ve become a nymph easily. I would’ve spent my life in forests, singing to trees and flowers to help them grow and blossom. But my father wanted me to become a guardian and so I’m here. Instead of trees and flowers I’m taking care of you.”

“Do you… do you not want to be here?” Baekhyun asked sadly.

“I do,” Chanyeol looked at the boy sitting next to him and patted his head affectionately. “I wouldn’t want to change it even for all the trees and flowers in the world, Bobohu.”


	13. 12/24

십이

* * *

 

“Loey?” asked all of sudden Baekhyun, breaking the comfortable silence. Not even looking up, Chanyeol just hummed showing the boy that he’s listening to him and that he can continue. “You’re my guardian, right?”

Chanyeol sent a brief glance towards Baekhyun, but he couldn’t find out what is the boy up to from his unsure expression. “Yes, I am. But you already know that, Baek. So why are you asking?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, he just continued in his hesitant voice. “So… your job is to protect me, right? Like, you’re supposed to make sure I’m not hurt and all.”

The guardian nodded once again, confirming Baekhyun’s words. “Basically yeah.”

“But what about you?” asked Baekhyun curiously.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunched up with a confusion. Finally, he looked up at Baekhyun, the boy was sitting on his chair. Instead of his desk, he was turned to the bed, where Chanyeol was half sitting and half lying. “What do you mean by that, Baek?”

“I mean… if you’re here to protect me, then who will protect you?”

Chanyeol chuckled amused. “What kind of question is that? I don’t need anybody to protect me, Baek. I’m a guardian. I’ve trained and learned years for that, besides what could happen to me? There’s nothing that could hurt me here on Earth, nobody else except you can even see or hear me.”

“How can you be so sure?” Baekhyun wondered quietly, sending Chanyeol a doubtful look.

Chanyeol shook his head, he will never not be surprised by the strange thoughts running through the boy’s mind. “I just am. There’s nothing and nobody, who can hurt me here on Earth. Just trust me, Baek. You don’t have to worry about me at all.”

“But I want to protect you, too!” stated Baekhyun firmly. “And I want to be able to protect myself, so you wouldn’t have to look after me all the time like some baby.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol got up from the bed, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. He smiled softly as he brought the boy closer to him, half hugging him. “You do realize that it’s my job to look after you, right? I know you’re not a baby anymore, but it’s still my job.”

“Still…” Baekhyun breathed out, stubbornly insisting on his conviction. Chanyeol sighed giving up, Baekhyun really could be unbelievably stubborn when he wanted. “I want to train Hapkido. So later when I’ll become strong, I can protect you instead.”

“You just want me to lose my job, don’t you?” joked Chanyeol without realizing that it’s actually not just a joke at all. Once Baekhyun grows up and becomes independent and capable of taking take of himself, Chanyeol’s job will be done and he’ll have to call Junmyeon to assign him to another human.

“That’s not it,” whined Baekhyun pretending to be annoyed and lightly hitting Chanyeol’s arm. “I just want to be strong.”

“Okay, okay.” laughed the guardian. “You’ll become my small knight.”

“No.” pouted Baekhyun. “I’m not small! I don’t want to be a small knight.”

“But you’re small, Bobohu. You haven’t grown even an inch taller since- No! Ah, I’m just kidding, Baek. Don’t hit me, please.”


	14. 13/24

십삼

* * *

 

A loud knocking on his office door disturbed Junmyeon from his usual routine. He was sitting in front of his computer completing all the papers and forms, which were required for his work. Junmyeon loved his job, he really did, but all this bureaucracy seemed so stupid and useless to him. He spent so much time over it, just so the big bosses would be happy.

“Come in!” he said without looking from the computer screen.

The door opened and a man with a gummy smiled walked inside. “Junmyeon, long time no see.”

Junmyeon looked up when he heard the familiar voice and a big smile spread across his face when he saw his old friend. He was pleasantly surprised that the man came to visit him. “Minseok. It’s nice to see you!” He got up walking around his desk and then hugging the guardian. “What brings you here?”

“I took some time off after my first human became an adult. And soon I’ll have to go to work again, so I decided to visit you when I still have some time.” shrugged Minseok.

“I see.” said Junmyeon. “Let’s go somewhere. I don’t want to stay trapped in this office when I finally have an excuse to get out. We should go to some café in the city. Do you know any good one?” he asked as he took his jacket and other things.

“Yes, I know one. It’s a bit far, but I swear they have the best coffee. Jongdae had recommended it to me, but we weren’t able to go there together yet. Maybe if his human becomes independent soon, we’ll have some time.”

“Jongdae?” asked teasingly Junmyeon.

“No, yes… I mean Chen.” Minseok looked rather flustered, nonetheless he tried to sound casual, and honestly it was an endearing sight for Junmyeon. “I’ve met him a few years ago and h-he’s nice. I visit him from time to time… No! I mean-“ he tried to emphasize his words as he gestured with hands. “I visit Earth mainly because of Chanyeol a-and also because of Yixing. Yeah, because of Yixing, definitely not because of Jongdae.”

Minseok sighed loudly and Junmyeon opened mouth to say something, but before he was able to do that the guardian interrupted him with a murderous look in his eyes. “Keep your mouth shut, Suho.”

Junmyeon tried to be mad for a moment, but it was useless and soon he laughed. “I didn’t say anything.” he defended himself.

“Whatever,” said Minseok and walked around an amused Junmyeon getting out of his office. “Let’s go, it’s a long way.”

 

At the end the way to the café wasn’t as long as Minseok had said, but indeed the café was amazing. Junmyeon hadn’t tasted such a delicious coffee before. Right now, they were sitting by one of the tables, two cups of the coffee in front of them and Minseok kept telling him what he was doing during the last three years when he had time off his work after successfully protecting his first human.

“Ah, that reminds me!” Minseok suddenly stopped in his story about his travels on Earth. “Have you visited Chanyeol recently? Sometime in the last few years?”

Junmyeon shook his head, looking down at his cup of coffee and taking another gulp of the delicious liquid. “Actually, I haven’t visited him even once so far. I was pretty busy these years and kept postponing it and he hadn’t needed me in the last thirteen years too, so I still haven’t made any time for it.”

“Maybe you should do it soon,” advised him Minseok in a serious tone instead of the laid-back he had up to now. “I’ve noticed that sometimes he doesn’t exactly act as a good guardian should. Sometimes… sometimes it almost looks like he got a-attached to the human.” the last words Minseok whispered leaning closer to Junmyeon. He didn’t want anybody else to hear them, since it could mean a big trouble for Chanyeol.


	15. 14/24

십사

* * *

 

“Baekhyun, you should sleep. At least for a while, you need some rest.” pleaded Chanyeol the boy, but Baekhyun completely ignored him and continued to clumsily fold the paper until he created another white crane. “Please, Baekhyun.”

This time Baekhyun reacted, he shook his head firmly taking another paper and starting the process once again. “I cannot. It’s not enough yet, I’ll go sleep once there will be all thousand of them.”

“But why, Baekhyun? I understand that you want to help, but why do there have to be exactly one thousand of them? That’s too much, it’s not possible to manage it in time.” Chanyeol sounded almost desperate, but he couldn’t help it. The boy hadn’t slept nor eaten much since yesterday and Chanyeol was beyond worried now. “It doesn’t matter if there are just five or six hundred of the cranes, nobody will notice it anyway. Nobody will count it.”

“It does matter!” snapped Baekhyun. He stopped with the folding and turned to Chanyeol with a frown on his face. The dark bags under his eyes looked horrible and it made the guardian even more worried. “And I will count them, so will Kyungsoo and Jongin. We will make sure that there will be exactly one thousand of them because it does matter.”

“But why?” Chanyeol  cried out, Baekhyun hadn’t explained to him what happened, and he didn’t understand why he was so desperately folding one crane after another. Baekhyun sighed deeply and for a moment he dropped his head into his palms before he lifted it again and with a much calmer tone he started to explain.

“There is an old Japanese legend about thousand origami cranes. If you prove enough of patience and dedication and make exactly one thousand of origami cranes and then tie all of them in a string, your wish will be granted. In Japan crane is considered as a mythical animal, which lives for a thousand years, so you fold one paper crane for every year of their thousand-year-long life. The crane also is a symbol of good luck and long life.

It was believed that if a sick person folds a thousand of them, he or she will get well again. However, after World War II, it got even different meaning. There was a girl with leukaemia, which she got because of the radiation caused by the Hiroshima bombing. She managed to fold just 644 cranes before she died, and so nowadays every year on 6th of August children all over the world send origami cranes to a Children’s Peace Monument, which was built in her honour.

Jongin’s sister… she too hadn’t managed to fold all thousand of them before she died. So, we have to… Loey, we have to do the rest of them for her and we have to manage to do them before her funeral.”

There was a heavy silence when Baekhyun finished, neither of them spoke nor moved. Chanyeol tried to process all that had been said and once he did, he simply moved to Baekhyun’s desk and took one of the papers. “How many left?” he asked, getting Baekhyun out of the trance. “A lot,” replied Baekhyun and together they started folding another two cranes out of thousand.

 

“Nine hundred ninety-nine and… this is the last one.” Baekhyun handed the last crane to Jongin, who tied it to the string before he bended down and put it onto his sister’s coffin. All three boys were silent for a moment, before Jongin got up again and shakily whispered. “T-thank you, guys. For everything.”

“You don’t have to thank us, Nini.” replied quickly Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, that’s what friends are for.” agreed Baekhyun.

“Still…” whimpered Jongin before tears started to stream down his cheeks, he tried to wipe them quickly, but new ones kept coming and finally he gave up. Kyungsoo reached his arms to him and wordlessly clasped him in his tight hug. He kept caressing his back, while Baekhyun whispered calming words to him.


	16. 15/24

십오

* * *

 

It was over a year since Jongin’s sister passed away and Baekhyun noticed that during that time Jongin and Kyungsoo got awfully close. Actually, he wasn’t the only one who had noticed, practically the whole school did.

Baekhyun always knew that the two boys shared a different relationship than he had with any of them. While Kyungsoo always seemed to be grumpy and annoyed when he was with Baekhyun, with Jongin he was softer and less annoyed. Baekhyun never doubted Kyungsoo’s love for him - the were the best friends after all – but he couldn’t deny that from time to time he got jealous when Kyungsoo and Jongin seemed to get completely lost in their own world ignoring him.

At that times he tended to act childishly, pouting and purposely ignoring his friends too. It however never lasted long since Chanyeol always lifted his mood, making him laugh or at least smile.

After the year when his friends got even closer, Baekhyun slowly started to understand what’s going on and his suspicions were soon confirmed by Jongin and Kyungsoo themselves. He saw the boys kissing at the school backyard when he walked back from the cafeteria. Some other time he might’ve been upset, because his friends lied to him about being in the library and learning instead of going with him to lunch, but right now he was just happy that his friends were together. Also, because he was right about his suspicions.

With a smug face, he approached his two friends and startled them. After he teased them a bit, they apologized to him, for not telling him sooner. But he just shook his head assuring them that it’s absolutely fine and that he’s not mad at them.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun wasn’t the one who had seen their kiss. An unpleasant surprise waited for them when they got back to the class. “The faggots came!”

The three boys stopped, the eyes of the whole class on them. Chanyeol, along with Jongdae and Yixing usually stayed in the back of the classroom, but right now they were protectively standing behind their humans.

Baekhyun knew that voice. It belonged to one of the boys from their class who he liked to called an asshole, because of his usual stupid jokes and offensive comments. Baekhyun stepped in front of his friends, closer to the idiot with an anger in his eyes. “Do us a favor and shut your mouth, before more bullshit comes out of it,” he warned him as he gritted his teeth. There was no way someone could insult his friends just like that.

“No, Baek. He’s not worthy,” whispered Jongin and Kyungsoo tried to pull him back, but Baekhyun just shrugged his hand from his arm.

“And what if I won’t? What you gonna do, imbecile?” the boy threatened him and stepped closer grabbing his collar. At that Chanyeol had enough, he couldn’t allow anyone to threaten and insult Baekhyun like that. He was about to step in, but as it turned out it wasn’t necessary at all.

He wasn’t sure if it was because of Baekhyun Hapkido training or because of pure instincts and reflexes, but the other boy ended up on the floor groaning with pain. There were some admiring shouts from the students in the class and Baekhyun may even have celebrated his victory if it wasn’t for the teacher who heard all the stir and came to the classroom to look what is going on.

In the end, Baekhyun got detention for the next three weeks and his parents received a letter, where the teacher pointed out ‘Baekhyun’s unappropriated use of violence’ and needless to say that Baekhyun was seriously scolded by his parents. Nevertheless, he thought it was worth it because the asshole had been expelled. He hoped that the punch from him hurt a lot and left an ugly bruise.

Chanyeol had learned that Baekhyun is troublemaker a long time ago, so naturally after all the years it shouldn’t be any surprise to him when the boy got into a trouble, yet he got surprised once again and honestly, he thought that Baekhyun will never stop surprising him, no matter how long he’ll know him.


	17. 16/24

십육

* * *

 

“Are you going somewhere, Baekhyun?” asked Chanyeol confused. It was Saturday afternoon and the guardian was lying in Baekhyun’s bed, until now he was reading a book while Baekhyun kept scrolling through some social media on his laptop.

But all of sudden the boy got up disappearing in his closet and after a while, he came back in completely changed clothes, which clearly indicated that he’s about to go out. But Chanyeol was confused, since the boy hadn’t mentioned anything about going out today.

“Yeah, I’ll be with Kyungsoo and Jongin. You don’t even have to go with me.” the boy shrugged while he was looking for his keys and wallet.

“But I have to go with you, Baek. It’s my job to protect you, remember?” He asked a bit sarcastically and straightened on the bed to have a better look at Baekhyun.

“I know,” responded Baekhyun with annoyance. He smiled a bit when he found his wallet under some of the papers on his desk. “But Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s guardians don’t follow them everywhere anymore, too. I think I’m old enough to survive one evening without you, Loey.”

Chanyeol didn’t like that answer at all, but he couldn’t deny that Baekhyun was right. It was just natural that a guardian gradually follows and spends time with the human less and less. Eventually, the human becomes completely independent and the guardian can leave altogether since his job is done.

“Can you at least tell me where you are going?”

“We’re going to a cinema. Yesterday the _Iron man_ movie had a premiere and I’m really exited to see it,” the boy informed him with an excited voice. Baekhyun did a quiet shout of joy when he finally found his keys in one of the pockets of his jacket and now, he was about to finally leave the house and meet up with his friends who must’ve been already waiting for him.

“Wait.” Chanyeol halted him with his voice. “Didn’t you want to watch it together when it will be released on DVD?”

Baekhyun had suggested it weeks ago when he found out about the movie. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun’s obsession with the superhero billionaire, he himself read some of the comic books Baekhyun had in his room and started to like Tony Stark as well. Soon he became exited about the movie and that’s why he was happy when Baekhyun wanted to watch it with him. But as it seemed now, Baekhyun had changed his mind and hadn’t even bothered to tell him.

“We can still do that. I’ll just watch it now and then we will watch it together again.” The boy didn’t see any problem with that. He was sure that he’ll watch the movie many times anyway. “Anyway, I have to go, I’m not sure when I’ll get back. Bye.” Baekhyun left the room with in a hurry, slamming the door and leaving Chanyeol alone.

The guardian sighed reaching for his book and continued reading. He felt like he didn’t understand the boy at all lately. More and more Baekhyun kept telling him that he’s not a baby anymore and that he doesn’t have to look after him all day and all night. But he didn’t understand it. It was his job to look after the boy, he just did what any other guardian. There wasn’t anything strange about it, was there?


	18. 17/24

십칠

* * *

 

Jongin moved closer to Kyungsoo on the bed. He wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s neck bringing their lips closer. Kyungsoo hadn’t put up any resistance, on the contrary he placed his hands on Jongin’s hips pulling him a bit closer, too. Their lips touched softly in a quick peck, but that wasn’t enough for either of the boys. For the second time their lips clashed harder and they started to move their lips melting into the kiss.

A loud sound of Baekhyun opening a soda can made the two boys break their kiss and look towards the disturbance. “Excuse you, we were having a moment here.” said Jongin with annoyance as he drew his hands back from Kyungsoo and moved back to his original place on the bed.

“Yeah, and I’m having this cola, because I’m thirsty, but maybe not as much as you two.” Baekhyun replied sassily with the can in his hand. He stepped over the papers spread out on the floor of Jongin’s room and then he sat back on his spot on the floor leaning on the bed with his back. “Can’t you two control yourselves at least when you have guests?”

“Are these two always like this?” asked the fourth boy, who was sitting on a floor opposite Baekhyun and leaning his back on a wall. The boy was quite tall with dark eyes and handsome face. He would look rather ordinary if it wasn’t for his hair, which was dyed with many different colors. His rainbow hair definitely brought him a lot of attention, especially in school.

However, many students considered the boy as a weirdo, some thought he’s just dumb and nobody was really eager on talking with him. That were the reasons why Sehun ended up in the group with Jongin, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. The boys didn’t believe any rumors spread in the school, since also lots of them were about them, but so far none of them was true.

“Unfortunately, I have to say yes, Sehun.” sighed Baekhyun. “I’m not sure, why we’re still friends.”

Kyungsoo snorted over Baekhyun’s comment. “Like someone else would voluntary hang out with your annoying ass.”

“Wow, that actually hurt, Soo.” responded Baekhyun dramatically placing a hand over his chest, feigning a heartbreak. Kyungsoo’s face stayed unimpressed as he answered. “I hope so, it’s what you deserve.”

Baekhyun send his best friend a murderous look ready to reply with some snarky comment, but he was interrupted by Sehun. “Uhh… guys, I don’t want to interrupt you or anything, but aren’t we supposed to work on the assignment? I mean that’s why we’ve met here today in the first place, right?”

“Sehun is right, guys. Let’s get some work done now.” agreed Jongin. He took a pen in his hand and tried to organize all the papers spread out on his room floor.

Baekhyun just shrugged. “You were the first one, who interrupted us by shamelessly making out with your boyfriend. Me and Sehun just wanted to study because we’re perfect students.” he said sarcastically.

“Sure.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but bicker with Baekhyun some more. Eventually they got back to the assignment, finishing it the same afternoon. It surprised them, when later they got a good grade for it. Since that assignment their group of three became a group of four and Baekhyun was happy that finally he didn’t have to third wheel his two stupidly in love friends.


	19. 18/24

십팔

* * *

 

Chanyeol tried to subtly wipe his tears with a hem of his sleeve. He didn’t want Jongdae or Yixing to see him crying like a baby, when they themselves seemed completely fine and not affected at all. He didn’t understand how they could not be, though.

Baekhyun was already eighteen and graduating, Chanyeol couldn’t believe it. He grew up so fast, the eighteen years seemed like nothing to the guardian. He remembered the first moment he had seen Baekhyun like it was yesterday. Baekhyun was still small – nobody could surpass Chanyeol in his height – but the times when he was able to hold the boy easily in his arms were long gone.

The last year wasn’t the best in Chanyeol’s life, he would maybe even dare to say it was one of his worst. Chanyeol still loved Baekhyun dearly, he was his human after all, but lately it was hard with him. He spent still less and less time with Chanyeol and they rarely talked. Chanyeol thought that the boy kept ignoring him most of the time and when he wasn’t, it was just to tell him that he doesn’t have to go with him or that he’s busy and not to bother him.

“I think it’s time to go.” remarked Yixing quietly.

“Huh?” Chanyeol turned to the guardian with a confused expression. “But the ceremony hasn’t ended yet. I thought we’ll wait until the end and then go to celebrate it to some restaurant.”

Yixing shared a quick look with Jongdae, who was standing on his other side. “Chanyeol… “ started Yixing cautiously. “I meant that it’s time to leave the Earth.”

“Oh, but why?” Chanyeol still didn’t understand what his friend is talking about. Why would he want to leave the Earth, when he had a human to protect here? That didn’t make any sense.

“They’re already all grown up, Chanyeol.” spoke Jongdae in a same cautious tone as Yixing. “They already became adults, they don’t need us anymore. Just look at them, Chanyeol, our job here is done. It’s time to leave the Earth and get assigned to another human.”

Chanyeol listened to Jongdae as he looked at the four boys. Jongin and Kyungsoo were tightly holding their hands, small smiles on their faces as they talked with Sehun and Baekhyun. They indeed looked all grown up.

“Sehun’s guardian already left.” continued Yixing. “Her work here was done and so is ours. We’re leaving today, Chanyeol.”

“I’ll miss you, guys.” said sadly Chanyeol, before a small smile appeared on his face again. “But you can visit me, until you’ll get assigned to another human!”

Jongdae sighed sending a sad look towards Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, _we_ _all_ are leaving today. Don’t you see it? He’s not a child anymore, he doesn’t need you anymore. That’s our job, we protect them until they became independent, until they’re able to protect themselves. He already started forgetting you, Chanyeol, and that’s a clear sign that it’s time to go home. Don’t worry, Baekhyun is gonna be fine without you.”

It hurt. It hurt so much, because Jongdae was right and Chanyeol knew it. Baekhyun didn’t need him. The guardian took a proper look at his human. Baekhyun was stunning, he grew up into a beauty. His features sharpened over the years, nonetheless they were still soft making Baekhyun look fragile. But it was the very opposite, Baekhyun was strong and dauntless.

Jongdae was right, but not exactly. He thought that Chanyeol was worried about leaving Baekhyun alone, but that wasn’t true. He knew that Baekhyun is going to be fine without him, what he was afraid of was that he’s not going to be fine without Baekhyun.

“I can’t go now, I can’t leave him now. Just give me few more years, please… “ pleaded the guardian.


	20. 19/24

십구

* * *

 

Baekhyun was behind the steering wheel of Kims’ car. Jongin’s parents had borrowed them the car for today and by a draw they had decided that Baekhyun is going to drive. “Does everybody have everything? Because once we leave, we won’t be going back.” Baekhyun turned to Sehun at the front seat next to him and then to the couple sitting in the back.

“Everybody’s ready, Baek.” answered Chanyeol with a smile, but Baekhyun seemed to completely ignore him. Only when Kyungsoo and Jongin nodded assuring Baekhyun that they can leave the boy turned back and start up the motor. Chanyeol’s smile faltered as a sharp pain spread out through his chest.

Sometimes he forgot. Sometimes he forgot that Baekhyun can’t hear him or see him anymore. He saw it coming, it already started two years ago. He had mistaken it for ignoring, but he had learned that it wasn’t intentional. It was just natural that Baekhyun started to slowly forget him and he couldn’t change that.

The atmosphere during the ride wasn’t really excited or cheerful as it would be expected in the car, where four good friends were together. The reason behind it was the purpose of the ride. They were heading to Suncheon, to one of its cemeteries, where Jongin’s sister had been buried.

Today it marked exactly five years since she had passed away and Jongin had asked his friends to accompany him to his sister’s grave. They all were nineteen this year, she was just nineteen too when she had passed away. At that time Sehun hadn’t yet known them, but to the other boys her funeral impressed itself on their minds.

After the approximately five-hour long ride, they finally arrived in Suncheon. They all got out of the car stretching their stiffed limbs. Before heading to the cemetery, they made a stop in a flower shop buying few bouquets of flowers and candles.

Unlike most of the other graves hers still looked new. The tombstone was from a shiny dark stone and the golden letters informed people of the girl, who lays there. They simply put the flowers on the tombstone and lighted up the candles. Nobody said anything and only the sounds of wind ruffling the leaves on the nearby trees were heard. That was until Jongin broke down into soft sobs.

Kyungsoo just wordlessly moved to his boyfriend, he enveloped him in his arms comforting him with his gentle touch. It didn’t take long before he himself started to cry though and Baekhyun was next to follow.

Almost instinctively Chanyeol moved closer to Baekhyun. He wanted to comfort the boy, he wanted to dry his tears, but he realized that he can’t. He couldn’t do anything anymore, all he could do was just stay and watch Baekhyun - watch him cry, watch him be hurt, watch him smile and watch him love.

Chanyeol was like a ghost. A ghost of the past as he was so desperately trying to cleave to, clinging to the boy who couldn’t even remember him anymore. But still he couldn’t let go of him, he couldn’t imagine of letting go.


	21. 20/24

이십

* * *

 

“Come on, Baekhyun. Please come with me, I swear it’s gonna be fun.” pleaded Sehun. Meanwhile Baekhyun gathered all his things, put them into his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He looked at Sehun with a slight frown.

“Why don’t you ask Kyungsoo or Jongin? They are your friends, too.” remarked Baekhyun as he left the class and headed through the university campus back to his dorm. Sehun trailed behind him listing all the reasons why Jongin and Kyungsoo are no fun and trying to persuade Baekhyun to come to the party with him.

When they got in front of Baekhyun’s dorm, he finally gave up. “Will you stop bugging me about it, if I’ll come?” sighed Baekhyun. He honestly wasn’t keen on spending his Saturday evening in a room full of drunk college students and cheap music, instead he would rather spend it in his dorm room with a laptop and Overwatch. But his friend obviously had different plans.

“Of course.” smiled Sehun, because he knew he already won.

“Jeez, fine… I’ll come. But don’t expect me to drag your drunk ass back to your dorm.” Baekhyun warned him before disappearing in his dorm room.

In the evening Baekhyun didn’t even bother to dress up into something suitable, it wasn’t like he wanted to leave with someone later. He just wanted to show up, make sure Sehun won’t cause any mayhem and then leave as soon as possible.

Since the moment Baekhyun entered the party he didn’t like it. Everything was so loud, there were empty cups lying around on the floor and half-drunk people kept clumsily swinging their bodies to the music. Sehun abandoned him pretty quickly, when he spotted some of his classmates from his dance classes. Baekhyun wasn’t even surprised, but still he was rather annoyed. He didn’t want to come here in the first place.

He pushed his way through the people to a kitchen, where he hoped could be less people and less noise. There he sat on a kitchen counter getting comfortable and then he started to scroll through his social media on his phone. He got really scared when half an hour later someone took his phone out of his hand and instead pushed into it a cup with questionable content.

“Why are you like this, Baek? Have some fun for once.” Sehun encouraged him, before he strode into the crowd again leaving Baekhyun alone with his cup. Hesitantly Baekhyun smelled the liquid in the cup, it was no surprise that it was alcohol. He sighed deeply. Maybe Sehun was right, maybe he should just have fun for once. He shrugged emptying the cup in a one go.

 

Chanyeol was sitting by a desk in Baekhyun’s dorm. He was reading one of Baekhyun’s music theory books out of curiosity and boredom. He knew Baekhyun won’t come back early tonight, if he’ll even come back at all. It hurt Chanyeol to think about that and it was also the reason why he hadn’t come to the party with Baekhyun.

The guardian wouldn’t survive it if he had to watch Baekhyun flirting with some strangers. And what if Baekhyun did even more with the strangers? Chanyeol didn’t want to think about that, because every time he did, he felt his heart cracking slowly and painfully.

His worries were however misspelled by Sehun, when he dragged the completely wasted Baekhyun to his dorm and put him into his bed later that night. Right after Sehun left and Chanyeol was left alone with the boy. He moved to the bed smiling softly at the boy.

Chanyeol brushed his hair from his forehead and covered him with blankets, it almost felt as if Baekhyun was a child all over again and Chanyeol was just taking care of him. Quietly he started singing Baekhyun’s lullaby. By the end of the song Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun was in a deep sleep and so he was really startled with the sound escaping his lips. “Loey…”

The guardian didn’t expect Baekhyun’s eyes to be opened and looking straight at him. He missed those eyes on him so much, but right now it was rather confusing to him. Baekhyun reached his hand to Chanyeol clumsily.

“My heart hurts, Loey.” cried out Baekhyun. Unlike other people Baekhyun’s drunk speaking was still easily coherent, on the other hand his movements were completely unpredictable and uncoordinated. “You’re supposed to protect me. Then, protect my heart, too!”

Baekhyun struggled to reach Chanyeol, but the guardian soon took mercy on him and bended down letting Baekhyun to drape his arms over him and pulling him down into the bed. “But how can I do that, Baek? It’s not in my power.” said quietly Chanyeol. He was facing Baekhyun on the bed, but still he left a lot of space between them.

“And what if I give you my heart? Will you protect it?”

“I will.” promised Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s lips turned into a genuine smile. He didn’t say anything else, instead he snuggled closer to Chanyeol burying his head into his chest. The guardian let out a content sigh. With Baekhyun in his arms, Chanyeol was happy.

He was so happy until the morning, when his heart broke all over again. Because once the intoxicating effect of alcohol stopped working leaving no recollection of the last night in Baekhyun’s mind, Chanyeol became a ghost again.


	22. 21/24

이십 일

* * *

 

“Why do you have such expression on your face, Baekhyun?” asked Sehun as he sat down to the sand next to him. It was a hot summer day and they had decided that instead of their houses they’ll spend it on beach. And while Kyungsoo and Jongin wanted to stay in water, Baekhyun decided to sit down to the sand for a while and drink something.

“What expression?” the smaller boy wondered before he took another sip of his lemonade, he kept staring in front of himself not looking at Sehun at all.

“Expression which clearly screams that you’re beyond jealous.” specified his friend. Sehun made a short pause, but when Baekhyun didn’t say anything he continued. “Are you? Are you jealous of them?”

Baekhyun snorted and sent Sehun an amused glance. “Why would I be jealous of them?”

Sehun shrugged, bending his legs and leaning his arms on his knees. “I don’t know, maybe you’re in love with one of them. It would explain why you’ve never dated anyone.” he answered nonchalantly.

“Where did you get that from, Oh Sehun?” Baekhyun smiled faintly shaking his head in disbelief upon his friend.

“I have a theory, you know.” responded Sehun and Baekhyun dared him to continue with his eyes. “I think that when you found out that they’re dating you were happy for them, because they are your friends, but as the time passed you realized that you’re in love with one of them. By that time, you however didn’t want to ruin their blossoming love and so you stayed quiet and silently kept admiring your love. You tried to let go, but you love him too much, so you’ve decided to stay by his side. You kept telling yourself that just seeing him happy is enough and that as long as he’s happy it doesn’t matter if it’s not with you but with someone else. But you’re actually really hurting inside.”

That made Baekhyun laugh out loud, he was really amused by his friend. “You’re really creative, Sehun, but none of it is true.”

“Then why have you never dated? I’m actually pretty curious about that.”

Baekhyun took another gulp from the can with lemonade as he thought about his answer, the thing is that he himself wasn’t sure. At the end he just shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’ve never found any person I would like to date. I’ve actually never really kissed anyone, you know.”

“What? For real? But you’re already twenty-one, Baek!” Sehun was looking at him with wide eyes. He knew that his friend is painfully aromantic, but he would never have thought that he hadn’t even ever kissed anyone.

“So what?” Baekhyun defended himself. “Who says that you’re required to kiss someone by the time you’re twenty-one years old?”

“Do you want to kiss me, then?” Sehun asked suddenly in a serious tone, but Baekhyun just laughed punching him lightly on his arm. “Of course I don’t. Stop with such dumb jokes. This is not how I raised you, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun pretended that his arm actually hurt for a while, looking accusingly at Baekhyun, before he whined. “You didn’t raise me, we’re the same age, Baek. And what? I just wanted to try…” his tone quickly changed to back serious and he looked at Kyungsoo and Jongin, who were now kissing playfully in the water. “Sometimes I am jealous of them, you know. No, more than jealous I’m envious. I’m envious of what they have, and I keep wondering when I’ll find it, too. I want it too, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun sighed deeply nodding his head. “I understand you, Sehun. I want it as well. I want someone who will love me dearly and be there for me. Someone who will always protect me, but someone who I’ll able to protect, too. Someone who will share my passion for music and someone who will cheer me up when I’m feeling down. But how can I find this person? And what if I’ve already met them, but just forgot them?”


	23. 22/24

이십이

* * *

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’ll wipe if off.” Yixing was horrified. He hurried back to his table taking some napkins and then tried to wipe the stranger’s shirt. Needless to say, that it was quite useless, and the shirt stayed stained.

Yixing couldn’t believe his luck. The guardian had his well-deserved years off before he had to go back to work and protect another human and so today, he had decided to go somewhere out with Jongdae. They didn’t have any plan, so they wandered through the city streets and at the end they ended up in a nice coffee shop. Jongdae had deemed that they have the best coffee in the city and Yixing got curious and wanted to see if it’s true.

The coffee was very good. It was all good just until he managed to spill half of his coffee on the cute stranger’s shirt and now, he was making fool out of himself when he vainly tried to wipe it off with the napkins. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” smiled the stranger faintly as he gently pushed Yixing’s hands away.

“No, it’s not.” sighed Yixing resigned. He threw the napkins away to the trash bin and then he looked back at the stranger with apologetic look in his eyes. “Let me at least buy you something. To make it up to you. I’m Yixing by the way.”

The man smiled politely. “My name is Junmyeon.”

At first the stranger seemed reluctant shaking his head and assuring the guardian that it’s not necessary at all, but Yixing insisted and so he gave up letting him to buy him a slice of chocolate cake. Yixing even got as far as inviting the man to sit with them, because Yixing may or may not wanted to talk with the stranger some more.

“I really like this café.” Junmyeon found himself starting a conversation with the two guardians. They seemed nice and Junmyeon didn’t mind the distraction from his work. He felt that these years all he did was work. He was so busy, because suddenly all his guardians needed either help or be assigned to a new human.

It was rather stressful and Junmyeon was upset that he still didn’t have any time to check up on Chanyeol as Minseok advised him. He kept postponing it and telling himself that he’ll go once he finish this and once, he’ll be done with that, but after he finished, more work appeared, and it started once again.

“Yeah, I love it here. Too bad, I still couldn’t go here with Minseok, that would be really nice.” sighed dreamily Jongdae. Junmyeon looked up at the man with interest as he heard the name of his friend. The man had curly brown hair, it looked so fluffy and Junmyeon had an urge to touch it. His face dominated the sharp cheek bones and with his cat-shaped lips the man looked handsome.

Junmyeon smirked, he knew this man even without introducing. He had heard a lot about him from a certain guardian who claimed that he certainly doesn’t have a crush on him. “You must be Jongdae, then. Minseok talks about you a lot.”

“R-really?” Jongdae tried to hide his fluster behind his cup of coffee.

“Yeah.” laughed Junmyeon, before he paused in a surprise. “Wait… this means that you must be Chanyeol’s friends, right?”

“You know Chanyeol?” asked Yixing with excitement, the world is truly a small place. Junmyeon nodded and explained that he’s actually his connector, before he started to query them about the guardian. However, the cautious replies of the two men made him more worried than he was until now. From what he had heard it really seemed that Chanyeol broke the first and most important rule of guardians and that he got attached to his human. Junmyeon was afraid that it may be even stronger, that Chanyeol might not just get attached to the human, but that he might fall in love with him.


	24. 23/24

이십 삼

* * *

 

Chanyeol was sitting in the university rehearsal room, he found himself a comfortable seat near a piano. He made sure to have a perfect view on the boy, who was currently occupying the piano. For the past two hours the boy was rehearsing a song, he played it over and over again, but still it wasn’t perfect, or so the boy thought.

The guardian studied the boy’s face which was scrunched in a frustration, but also concentration and determination. His fingers were running across the piano keys quickly and skillfully and Chanyeol couldn’t be prouder. Baekhyun had come a long way since the time Chanyeol taught him the very basics of piano playing.

Baekhyun’s slim and graceful fingers hesitated and the song was disrupted. The boy groaned frowning with a frustration. He brushed the streaks of his hair out of his eyes before he put the fingers on the piano keys again and started to play the song all over once again.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Bobohu. You’re doing very well.” mumbled Chanyeol even though he knew that the boy can’t hear him. He had developed a habit of talking to the boy without expecting any response.

“He indeed is talented.” commented a familiar voice, which Chanyeol hadn’t heard in years. Surprised he turned to the man hovering next to him. “Suho? What are you doing here?”

Junmyeon sat down next to the guardian smiling kindly at him. “I came to check up on you, Chanyeol. I’m sorry I haven’t come sooner, but I think it’s really time for us to talk.”

Chanyeol nodded as he smiled at Junmyeon, he completely missed his serious tone. The guardian was just happy to see Junmyeon again, it had been a long time since he had seen him after all. “Sure! How have you been the past years?”

“Quite busy, but that’s not important. I came to talk about you and… your human.” started Junmyeon carefully. “He had grown up pretty stunning, hadn’t he?”

“Yeah… so beautiful.”

“You’ve protected him so well, Chanyeol. You really did your job exceptionally well. When I remember how nervous you were the first day…” Junmyeon smiled faintly remembering the day when Chanyeol came to his office the twenty-three years ago. “Your human had grown up into an amazing man. He’s hardworking and competent. He became so independent and capable of taking care of himself. So… don’t you think that it’s time to go back home?”

The guardian stayed silent, instead of Junmyeon he was intensively looking at Baekhyun. Chanyeol was studying his every move and he was engraving this sight of Baekhyun in his mind, because he didn’t want to ever forget it. But who was he kidding? He could never forget him, Baekhyun wasn’t engraved just in mind, he was deeply engraved in his heart.

“Don’t you think it’s finally time to let go of him, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol blinked. Once, twice and then he closed his eyes altogether. Nonetheless the tears still burned at the back of his eyelids and soon he couldn’t hold them anymore. Silently they started to stream down his face. “Yes…” he breathed out. “It’s time to let go.”


	25. 24/24

이십사

* * *

 

“Are you serious, Jongin?! You want to ask him to marry you?” asked Sehun surprised.

Jongin sheepishly nodded and Baekhyun squealed with excitement. They were sitting in the living room of Sehun and Baekhyun’s apartment. Jongin had showed up a moment ago in front of their door declaring that he had something important to tell them. Neither Baekhyun nor Sehun would, however, think that it would be something like a marriage proposal.

“I don’t want to be too cliché or anything, but I want to propose in two weeks on a Valentine’s day. I’ve already bought a ring and I wanted to tell you soon.” continued shyly Jongin.

Baekhyun wanted to squeeze his cheeks because of how cute he looked. “That’s-“

“I’m taking a position of best man!” Sehun interrupted him quickly, bouncing in his seat like an excited child.

“What? He hadn’t even agreed yet.” said Jongin trying to calm the enthusiasm. He was so nervous and although he was happy that his friends seemed excited and not against it, he still couldn’t not be afraid of Kyungsoo’s reaction. What if he’ll say no?

“Ah, don’t worry, Nini. He will definitely agree!” Baekhyun assured him. He was proud of his two friends, they were making another big step in their lives. From the children who used to kiss at the school backyard they’ll soon become husbands.

It made Baekhyun rather nostalgic, and so even after Jongin left and he was already in his pajamas ready to go to bed, he couldn’t stop remembering their childhood times. He was thinking about all the things they’ve experienced together and soon instead of sleeping he was going through the old boxes under his bed, which contained things from his childhood years.

His mom had sent them to him, when his parents moved out of their old house. There was a lot of photos and he laughed a lot upon all their questionable fashion choices and weird poses. As the night proceeded, he dug even deeper and he found his old drawings from kindergarten. They were so silly, and he laughed a lot, before he ran across a one, which seemed strange.

It was a drawing of him and some man. He was holding the tall man’s hand and they both looked really happy with the big smiles on their faces. Baekhyun was confused, he had no idea who the man could be. It was no one from family, he was sure of that and his parents hadn’t ever mentioned any friend of theirs which would take care of him. There was a name _Loey_ written above the man’s pink hair.

“Loey…” Baekhyun quietly whispered to himself as he tried to remember from where he knew the name, because he was sure he had heard it before. When he couldn’t remember he shrugged and continued going through the things in the boxes.

He couldn’t be however more surprised when later he came across a certain envelope.

_To: dear Baekhyun_

_From: Loey_

That was written on the front and Baekhyun’s curiosity was peaked even more, when he noticed that the envelope wasn’t opened. He opened it carefully and when he looked inside, he found a hand-written letter. He unfolded it putting the envelope away and then he started reading through the lines.

 

_Bobohu,_

_I’m afraid that you’ll never find nor read this letter. It’s not actually important, because even if you would find and read it, you wouldn’t understand it. The reason why I’m writing it is that there are things that I need to tell, and I cannot do that in person. Junmyeon advised me to write it all down and maybe he’s right and this will help me._

_Today it is approximately six years since you’ve slowly started to forget me. It has been the worst six years of my life, it hurt me so much and I thought that there’s nothing worse than you forgetting about me and all we’ve been through. I was wrong, though. The worst thing came just today, when I finally realized that I have to let you go._

_I have never thought that this day may actually come, you know. I’ve been always with you, ever since you were born, I was here to protect you and to take care of you. I knew the routine and I knew that once you’ll became an adult, I’ll have to leave you. We’ve learned about it in school and everybody has always told me that it’s nothing, that people are growing up and getting older and that I’ll meet so many humans during my work that soon I won’t remember every single one of them._

_But when it came to you, I couldn’t imagine of letting go._

_I’m so proud of you, Baek. You’ve grown up into an amazing person. Unfortunately, that’s the reason why I’m not needed here on the Earth anymore. They all were right, when they said that you can protect yourself now. I know that you don’t need me anymore. I’ll always need you, though._

_You’ve already erased me from your mind and from your memories, so it’s up to me to remember all the years we’ve spend together and all the things we’ve done together. Please know that I’ll treasure these memories more than anything and that as long as I’ll be alive, I won’t ever forget you._

_I remember how you’ve once told me that your heart hurts. That night you’ve decided to entrust me your heart and I promised you to protect it. But now I’m the one asking you. I already gave you my heart a long time ago and so I’m asking you. Please Baekhyun, protect my heart._

_Loey_

 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure why the hot tears started to stream down his cheeks. He didn’t understand the letter, he had no idea what the man was talking about or who he was. But the words easily affected him, he felt the huge pain that the man must’ve been feeling while writing it.

Was it him? Was Baekhyun the one who caused the pain behind the words? But how could that be, when he didn’t know the man?

An uneasiness took over Baekhyun. He was sure that he was missing something here, the drawing and the letter which were connect with the same name, that couldn’t be just a coincidence. Something was terribly wrong here and Baekhyun was suddenly hell-bent on finding what is it. He was determined to find out who Loey was.

 

 

 

“So, what did you guys want to talk about?” Junmyeon asked cautiously as he sat down on the couch. It was an hour ago since Yixing texted him that he had to come to his apartment as soon as possible. When Junmyeon tried to get more information all he got was that ‘it’s very important’.

Jongdae and Yixing shared a quick look, before Jongdae started. “Have you seen Chanyeol recently?” the guardian asked, and the question felt all too familiar to Junmyeon.

“No, not since last year. He had taken some years off after he came back from Earth and I haven’t heard of him since then.” Junmyeon answered hesitantly. He didn’t have a good feeling from this, the ever optimistic and cheerful guardians looked all too serious now. “Has… has anything happened to him?”

Junmyeon’s heart dropped when he saw the sad expressions of the guardians. For a moment he thought about the worst, but then Yixing dispelled his dark thoughts. “Physically he’s alright, I would say.”

Yixing paused himself looking distractedly behind Junmyeon for a moment before he continued in a same half serious half sad tone. “Do you know that his mother is a nymph? He had it hard in school because of his nymph blood, but I think he has it even harder now with work. We’re not blind, we all know what happened. He has broken the main rule of guardians and got attached to a human. No other guardian would let that happen, but his nymph half let him fall in love with that human of his. He can’t help it but to get attached to the human he is protecting.”

“Why are you telling me all of this, Xing?” Junmyeon didn’t understand at all. Instead of Yixing Jongdae answered him. He smiled sadly at the connector before he spoke. “We need your help. You’re his connector and so it’s only in your power to assign him to a new human. We want you to assign him to a new human.”

Junmyeon flicked with his eyes between Yixing and Jongdae. “But you don’t want me just to assign him, right? That’s not what this all is about. You want… you want…” He couldn’t make himself to say it aloud, it seemed too cruel. It was too cruel to someone like Chanyeol.

“We want him to forget about this human and to get attached to another one.” Yixing said, confirming his suspicions.

Junmyeon couldn’t believe it, he thought that these guardians were Chanyeol’s friends. Then, how could they want something like this for him?

“But that’s too cruel.” he argued, his voice getting louder. “He’s gonna fall in love with the new human and then when time will come, and the human will grow up and become independent too, he will be heartbroken all over again. You want him to go through it again? How can you do this to your friend?”

“But you don’t understand!” Jongdae snapped. “He might get heartbroken again, but at least for next twenty years he will be happy again. He won’t be just the lifeless body he is now. His eyes won’t be so empty anymore and he might even smile again. We just want to help him and if this is the only option how to make him happy again, then we have to do it.”

Junmyeon looked at the two guardians hopelessly, what they were saying, he didn’t like it at all. But they might be right and if it’s the only way to make Chanyeol happy again. He wanted all the good for Chanyeol and if this was the only option which could bring it to him, then maybe he should do it. He kept pondering over it some more time, before he sighed dejectedly. “I’ll do it. I’ll help you.”

 

Chanyeol was walking through the familiar hall and every few meters he was glancing at his right at the doors. But none of them had a plaquette reading Junmyeon’s name and so he continued further through the hall. It felt like a déjà vu, walking through this hall again. The last time – twenty-four years ago – he was so nervous, he had no idea what to expect from his work and his first human. He felt that today he was walking through this hall like a different person, he was no longer the Park Chanyeol that he used to be.

Finally, he got in front of Junmyeon’s office, this time he didn’t have to wait outside on the seats, instead he knocked at the door. Soon Junmyeon answered and he strode into the office.

“Please sit down, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon asked him from behind his desk. Chanyeol quickly dropped on the chair and impatiently waited for Junmyeon to continue. He still didn’t know why the connector invited him here today and he hoped he’ll find that out soon. “I wanted to talk with you.”

Chanyeol frowned slightly upon Junmyeon’s serious tone. “About what?”

“I will not beat about the bush and say it directly.” sighed Junmyeon. “I want you to get assigned to another human.”

“Of course, I will get assigned to another human. It’s still my job, you didn’t have to call me here just to tell me this.” Chanyeol shrugged indifferently.

“But I mean now, like right now. That’s why I called you here.”  Junmyeon said sternly, he already saw the disagreement in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“What if I don’t want to?” the guardian challenged him.

“You have to, Chanyeol. I’m still your boss.” Junmyeon didn’t like that he had to be so hard on the guardian, but he kept repeating himself that it’s for his own good. Or so he at least hoped.

Chanyeol could see when he lost, besides why should he even resist? It wasn’t like he cared, he didn’t care because he had nothing to do here anyway. All he wanted was to get back to Earth. He knew that the Earth is a big place and the possibility, that he will get assigned to some human, who will at least live in the same country as Baekhyun was small. But still he felt something, he felt a small glimmer of hope inside his chest and that was the most he had felt for the last year.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Junmyeon sounded unsure, because of Chanyeol’s quick change of mind. He had thought that it will take more to persuade the tall guardian.

“Yeah, just get that device of yours and get me the human.” said Chanyeol in his indifferent tone. It convinced Junmyeon even more that Jongdae and Yixing were right, Chanyeol really wasn’t the happy person he used to be. His actions missed any deeper emotions and his eyes seemed almost empty staring into the office.

Junmyeon reached to one of his drawers and started with the usual process. Chanyeol lazily put his finger on the device and then drew it back. It didn’t take long after that and Junmyeon found the guardian a human. “Let’s go, I have the human for you.”

“Where?” For a second Chanyeol felt excited, his heart beating faster with expectation. The possibility of meeting Baekhyun again was small, but it was still there and for a second Chanyeol let him dream that Junmyeon might say Bucheon.

“Paris.”

Chanyeol mentally slapped himself for letting himself being taken over by the crazy hope. What was he even trying to tell himself? He should let go of the hope of seeing Baekhyun ever again. It was impossible.

 

They were standing in front a hospital in Paris. It was a modern building, instead of concrete, it was covered with glass. It was a bit blinding, because of the setting sun, which lightened up the building and whose rays reflected on the glass.

“The baby is here, you will find them-“

“By looking at them. I know.” interrupted Chanyeol the connector calmly.

“Yeah, do you want to know their name? So, you wouldn’t be ner-“

“No. It’s fine, Suho. I think that you can leave now.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon agreed downheartedly. He really hoped that with this new human Chanyeol will soon get back to normal. He didn’t like this Chanyeol, he didn’t like him at all. He sent one more sympathetic look towards Chanyeol opening his mouth to say something more, but then he closed it shaking his head. Silently, he left the Earth again leaving Chanyeol to the same fate as twenty-four years ago.

Chanyeol walked through the hospital getting to the obstetric ward rather quickly. He got to the room full of newborn babies and lazily he walked through it and indifferently scanned the babies with his eyes, before he came across the one who he was supposed to protect.

He moved closer to the baby looking down at him, he waited for the thrilling feeling he got when he had first looked at Baekhyun, but it didn’t come. This time it was different, he felt nothing. He felt empty as he looked at the baby in front of him.

 

 

 

Warm hands covered Minseok’s eyes and he heard a quiet giggling behind himself. “Who is it?” asked the voice, which he immediately recognized.

“It’s not really that hard to guess it, when you don’t change your voice, Dae.” remarked Minseok with a smirk.

“You’re so mean to me.” Jongdae  whined as he dropped his hands from Minseok’s eyes. The older guardian turned to him with a gummy smile on his lips. He put a quick kiss on Jongdae’s cheek and that made the other guardian smile, too.

“What are you doing here?” asked curiously Minseok.

Jongdae simply shrugged. “I just wanted to see you. You are so busy with your human and I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” said Minseok before he turned around from Jongdae. He still had to keep an eye on his human, he was working after all. Moreover, his human was just seven years old and that meant that she still needed a lot of protection.

Jongdae put his arm around Minseok’s shoulders, bringing him a bit closer and looking around, this place seemed rather familiar to him. “Wait… isn’t this the city my first human and his friends grew up in?” he wondered curiously.

Minseok hummed. “Sometimes I see your human around. He looks pretty different from the last time I’ve seen him. I’ve also seen Chanyeol’s human somewhere around here, he’s all grown up, too.” said casually the guardian. “When we’re talking about it, how’s Chanyeol? I haven’t seen him for a while and I’m worried about him, ever since he left his human.”

“He’s fine now.” smiled Jongdae. “He’s in Paris with his new human.”

“Really? I’m glad, then. I was always worried that he’ll get in trouble with his first human, but I’m happy that everything ended up well. “

 

 

 

Sehun cautiously knocked on the door of Baekhyun’s room. He was holding a plate with food in his hand and when he heard a faint _Come in!_ from the room he walked in. His look turned even more worried when he saw the state of Baekhyun’s room and Baekhyun himself.

It was a huge mess inside the room. Papers and books were laying everywhere and between them there were plates and cups from previous meals. It was hard to find a place where a person could walk without stepping on something and Sehun wasn’t sure where Baekhyun slept since his whole bed turned into the same mess as the rest of the room.

“Hey, Baek.” Sehun said gently like he was talking to a child and not a twenty-four-year-old man. “Don’t you want something to eat?”

Baekhyun finally looked up from his book. He looked horrible. His hair and clothes were completely dishevelled, and he had prominent bags under his eyes. He also seemed paler to Sehun, but it was hard to tell in the dim room. “Yeah, put it somewhere here, I might eat it later. I’m busy right now.” said Baekhyun, waving his hand and focusing back on the book in his hands.

Sehun removed some of the papers on the desk and then put the plate down. Instead of leaving the room he however turned back to Baekhyun. Today he was determined to finally end this madness in which Baekhyun had been living for the past week and a half.

“Have you had a shower today, Baek?” he asked strictly, but Baekhyun didn’t even looked up from the book. “I’ll take it later, I’m busy now.”

“When was the last time you went outside?” tried Sehun again, this time from a different end. But the resolution was same. “I’ll go out once I won’t be so busy.” Baekhyun shrugged him off again and Sehun started to become pretty annoyed.

“What are you so busy with that you’re not even able to do the basic things like showering or eating?” Sehun asked in a sharp tone.

“You really wanna know?” Baekhyun seemed to completely ignore Sehun’s tone, on the other he sounded excited like he was waiting the whole time for someone to ask him that. Sehun slowly nodded, he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know. “Did you know that there’s something like guardians?” Baekhyun got up from his bed putting the book away and frantically looking for another one in all that mess. “They are everywhere, and every person has one, but they are practically invisible, you know. That’s because they are supernatural. But how do you know that they exist when nobody can see them? You might ask me that. That’s easy, Sehun. Nobody can see them, but the human they are protecting and-“

“Have you gone completely crazy, Baekhyun?” asked Sehun completely bewildered. Baekhyun sounded like one of those crazy people in television or on the internet, who explained that aliens are real and that all conspiracy theories are true. He was seriously scaring Sehun.

“I’m not crazy, Sehun. It’s true, look-“ Baekhyun reached for one of the papers laying on his bed and showed them to Sehun. It looked like a child’s drawing, there were two people. One was a small boy and the second was a tall man with light pink hair. “I used to have one, too. Do you see it? His name was Loey.”

Sehun looked at him indulgently, he would really like to believe Baekhyun only if it all wasn’t so crazy. “If you’re claiming that you have some sort of guardian or what, then where is he now, Baekhyun?”

“He’s gone.” Baekhyun answered sadly as his hand which was holding the drawing dropped and he sat down on the bed again.

“Gone?” Sehun asked doubtfully.

“Yes, gone, Sehun! He went away and he’s just not here anymore!” Baekhyun snapped and Sehun froze. He had never seen his friend like this. Baekhyun was always a rather cheerful person, he was the mood maker and Sehun had rarely seen him upset, but he had never seen him snap like this. He had never seen him screaming at someone with anger.

After that Sehun decided not the irritate Baekhyun anymore and left him alone to his books and crazy theories. He knew that he’ll need help if he wanted to help Baekhyun and that’s why he called Kyungsoo and Jongin, but later turned out not even they were able to help Baekhyun. He was still stubbornly insisting on his crazy theories, nonetheless they at least managed to get him out of his room.

 

Minseok was hurrying through the street, trying to keep up with his human. Today she decided to go out with some of her friends, and so now they were holding bubble teas in their hands and giggling as they talked about the many rumours from school.

To Minseok they seemed pretty reckless as they were walking through the street like it belonged to them. It was just a matter of time, before they would cause some trouble and so the guardian wasn’t even surprised when later they bumped into someone. Normally Minseok wouldn’t really care, but his interest was picked when he recognized the man they had bumped into.

It was Chanyeol’s human. Baekhyun was his name, if Minseok wasn’t mistaken. The guardian examined the human curiously. He didn’t look the best in Minseok’s opinion. He had big bags under his eyes and the eyes itself missed a light. They missed the light the guardian was used to seeing in humans’ eyes, instead they looked sad and empty.

“We’re sorry, sir.” started to vehemently apologize for one of the girls and Baekhyun just nodded indifferently accepting her apology.

“Yes, Yohee is right. We’re really sorry.” added another girl. With that she got Baekhyun’s attention and he looked at the girl with an interest in his eyes. “Have you said Loey?” he asked eagerly. The girl looked a bit scared off with his sudden excited tone and she shook her head. The hope in Baekhyun’s eyes disappeared again and he got back to the gloomy mood. He quietly apologized to the girl and then left them and continued walking down the street. The girls continued in their way as well and the only on who stayed to stand there was Minseok.

The guardian was beyond shocked. There was no way Baekhyun could remember Chanyeol’s name, on the other hand this couldn’t be just a mere coincidence. But nobody ever remembered, humans just forget. Minseok had never heard of anyone who would remember their guardian’s name even after becoming an adult.

Since that accident Minseok started to doubt. He kept finding himself spacing out and he started to doubt if Chanyeol is really as fine as Jongdae had told him. The guardian had assured him that Chanyeol is now with his new human and that it’s the best for him, but is it really? Because if Baekhyun looked so bad without Chanyeol, then how could Chanyeol look any better without Baekhyun?

At the end Minseok decided to take the matters in his own hands, he had to do something about it. Because if Chanyeol was unhappy than all the guardians’ rules could go to hell, because Minseok was pretty sure that he was about to break a lot of them just to make Chanyeol happy again.

The same night Minseok sneaked to Baekhyun’s room quietly. He walked across the messy room trying to avoid all the things lying around on the floor. Baekhyun was sleeping soundly in his bed.

The guardian gripped the paper in his hand tighter as he looked at the man. He looked more peaceful when he was asleep, nonetheless he still looked very sad. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and he looked a bit restless. That just assured Minseok in his action, the guardian put the paper on a pillow next to Baekhyun’s head before he wordlessly left the room again.

 

Sehun yawned shuffling to the kitchen. He opened a fridge scanning the food inside. Lazily he reached for a carton of milk and then he prepared himself a breakfast. He sat to a kitchen counter and started to chew his cereals.

Today Sehun had no classes, nonetheless he knew it will be a busy day for him. Together with Baekhyun he had to organize the Valentine’s party where Jongin wants to propose to Kyungsoo. Jongin had asked them to do it in their apartment and so their task was to decorate the apartment.

He continued to eat his breakfast when he was startled by Baekhyun suddenly slamming door open. It was strange because if Baekhyun never left his room it wasn't before 12pm. However, right now Baekhyun didn’t seem like he had just woken up. He was fully dressed and holding a suitcase in one of his hands. He quickly slammed the door behind again and without any words he hurried to the hall.

Sehun sat in the kitchen bewildered for a few more seconds before he finally snapped out of his trance. “You’re going somewhere, Baekhyun?” he couldn’t help it but sound very disconcerted.

“Yes, I’m going to Paris.” Baekhyun aswered casually while he put on his shoes and reached for his keys, ready to leave the apartment.

Sehun widened his eyes and he gaped with shock. “What-what do you mean? You’re going to Paris?”

Baekhyun just hummed, he looked unimpressed like he would be telling Sehun that he’s just going out to convenience store to buy some groceries and not to a different country on the other side of the world. “Well, see ya, Sehun.” he said as he opened the apartment door.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Sehun jumped from his seat moving to Baekhyun. “What the hell? You’re going to Paris just like that? All of sudden? What about the Valentine’s party and the proposal?”

Baekhyun smiled apologetically. “I’ll buy some souvenirs for Kyungsoo and Jongin there and then apologize to them. I believe that you’ll be able to arrange the party by yourself. I have to go now.”

“Won’t you even tell me when you’ll be back or well at least something, besides the fact that you’re suddenly going to freaking France, when just yesterday you were lying in your bed in your old trousers singing to sappy song?”

Baekhyun gasped dramatically. “That song is amazing, shut up. Now really, I have to go, Sehun.” he smiled at his friend and waved. He left the apartment with a click of the doors. Sehun was left standing there in his pajamas with a shocked expression. He had no idea what just happened, but one thing he had noticed. Baekhyun smiled genuinely again after such a long time.

 

 

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and let the sun shine down on his skin, the weak wind was ruffling his hair. Today was a sunny day, but still it was rather cold. The park under the Eiffel tower was almost empty unlike the summer days when people liked to sit there and enjoy the warm weather.

The guardian sighed opening the eyes again. His human started to cry loudly demanding attention from his father and distributing the peace of the winter afternoon. His father cradled the baby in his arms and Chanyeol stayed standing there and looking at the famous monument.

Honestly, he felt bad. The baby had done nothing wrong, he was a nice boy and also pretty adorable. And Chanyeol liked the baby, he really did, but he felt bad, because he didn’t care about the baby at all. He did his job and protected the baby, but that was all. He didn’t play with him, he didn’t sing him lullabies to sleep well and he didn’t watch him sleeping. Because no matter how adorable the baby was, he was not Baekhyun.

Taking care of him, was nothing like with Baekhyun. The guardian sighed again. He wondered what Baekhyun was doing right now. It was afternoon here, so it must be late night in Korea right now. Baekhyun was probably already asleep and Chanyeol imagined his sleeping face with a soft smile on his lips. Almost silently he started to sing Baekhyun’s lullaby, he mouthed the lyrics mindlessly.

He didn’t stop even when the father with his baby in his arms moved and started to walk to the Eiffel tower. They probably already got bored and decided to get back home and end the walk. Chanyeol was trailing behind them making sure that the baby is safe, but his mind was still absent, lost in the old memories of his Baekhyun.

Chanyeol’s smile widened when he saw the image of Baekhyun standing under the arch of the Eiffel tower. The image looked so real. The man was slightly turned away from Chanyeol, nonetheless the guardian saw the admiring smile on his lips as he was looking at the iron monument, which dominated Paris. His soft hair was messed up by the wind and his slender body seemed to be drowning in the large hoodie he was wearing.

At some other time, the guardian might worry if Baekhyun isn’t freezing in the not really thick hoodie, but mere images couldn’t be cold and so instead Chanyeol was enjoying the sight of the one he loved so much.

However, his steps faltered, and smile disappeared, when the image of Baekhyun turned, looking straight at him. It has been years since he had seen these eyes looking at him and for a moment he let himself believe that this is really Baekhyun. He wanted to believe that once he would see Baekhyun again, he would give him exactly this look. Look full of surprise and shock, but also relief, happiness and endless love. But before Chanyeol let it too far, he reminded himself again that this is not actually Baekhyun. That Baekhyun is somewhere in Bucheon right now and that even if he would be here in Paris right now – which is practically impossible to happen – he still wouldn’t remember him nor would be able to see him.

However, his adamant conviction that this is not actually Baekhyun started to slowly collapse when the man started walking to him. He was walking straight and without any hesitation and that indicated that he can see Chanyeol and that he’s not just walking to the general direction where the guardian was standing.

Chanyeol suddenly seemed to stop paying attention to everything except the person which stopped just a few steps in front him. What was this? Was this some kind of joke or prank, which other guardians played on him? He stayed silently staring at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered and he looked down on his hands, which were nervously fidgeting with a hem of his sleeve. He then lifted his eyes again looking at Chanyeol shyly. “Won’t you say anything?” he whispered.

Chanyeol wanted to say so many things, but right now he couldn’t find his voice at all. Is this really true?

“Even if you won’t I will.” continued Baekhyun with an intent light in his eyes. “I missed you so much. I know that you might think that it’s not true. Because how could I have missed you, when I had forgotten you? But I did, I really did. Because my mind might have forgotten you, but my heart didn’t.”

His calm voice betrayed him as it cracked at the end. He inhaled shakily and first tears dared to fall from his eyes. “You’ve promised to never leave, but you did. You’ve left me once, so please don’t leave me ever again.”

“What?” Chanyeol breathed out, he was still entranced by the man standing so close to him. Baekhyun was talking with him, how was that possible?

“When I was small. You promised it, when I was small.” said Baekhyun with a small smile as he tried to wipe his tears, he seemed a bit relieved that Chanyeol was talking back to him. “You’ve pinkie promised me that you’ll never leave me. And you know that you can never break a pinkie promise.”

“But you were so small. How can you remember that?” wondered Chanyeol. Unwillingly with that memory his lips formed a small smile, too.

Baekhyun sniffled loudly before he continued. “It’s actually my first memory, you know. Not just first memory of you, but in general.”

They both became silent for few other moments. Baekhyun took a close look at the guardian, he was so close that if Baekhyun just reached his hand he could touch him. He was ecstatic to see him here, because even when he so crazily got on the first flight to Paris, he still wasn’t entirely sure if his memories weren’t lying and if the guardian was real.

But now, how could he doubt? Loey’s hair had the same light pink color with which he had drew him years ago in a kindergarten. He was tall, so tall that Baekhyun literally had to look up at him. The only fault Baekhyun could find was the pain and sadness marked into the guardian’s face.

“Tell me…” Chanyeol finally broke the silence. “How is this possible? How come you’re standing here right in front of me and remember me? This shouldn’t be possible, I still kind of doubt if you’re real and not just my imagination, you know. Because people always forget their guardian. They are made to forget the guardians.”

“You’re not a guardian, though. You’ve told me that your mother is a nymph and I’ve made an extensive research in the last two weeks, you know. I’ve learned many things and one of them is that the reason why I was able to remember you again and recollect all of my memories with you is because you’re not a pureblood. And I’ve learned one more useful information which might interest you…” Baekhyun trailed off sounding unsure suddenly.

On the contrary Chanyeol’s curiosity raised. “What is it?”

“Before I tell you, I need you to answer me one question.” Baekhyun hesitated for a moment averting his eyes, like he was pondering if he really should ask the question. He gulped clearing his throat and then continued. “Do you… do you love me?”

The guardian opened his mouth to answer the question, he had a clear answer for that and he didn’t need to think twice before answering, but before he managed to do that Baekhyun interrupted him, slightly panicking.

“I-I mean uh… I’ve read your letter and you’ve wanted me to protect your heart and all, but maybe… I might interpret it the wrong way. One can never be sure enough, right? So, if I really did interpret it wrongly then in that case you don’t have ans-“

Chanyeol silenced him by a finger on his lips. He dropped it only when he was completely sure that Baekhyun won’t start talking again. Honestly Baekhyun was too stunned and speechless after the guardian’s gesture and so he just stayed mum, waiting for Chanyeol to say something.

“Of course, I do. Will you tell me what it is now?” said nonchalantly the guardian turning Baekhyun into a blushing mess.

“Y-yeah, it’s… it’s…” Baekhyun cleared his throat nervously trying to get a grip of himself. “There might be a way for you to be able to stay here w-with me. You’ll be able to become a human and other people would be able to see you and hear you and all. B-but that’s of course only if you want to. I just have thought a lot about it, and I want to be with you, but I know you can’t just stay here. I don’t want to force you stay here with me, we don’t even know each other that well, so maybe it’s too soon to ask you something like this and-“

“Baekhyun?” interrupted him once again Chanyeol with a calm tone.

“Yes?”

“You’re blabbering again.” Smiled softly the guardian. “Baek, we’ve known each other for the last twenty-four years, so trust me it’s really not too soon. Just tell me what it is, because as you said I’ve promised to never leave you and you can be sure as hell that I don’t want to ever leave. So as long as you’ll want me here by your side I’ll stay.  I’ll love you and I’ll protect you, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and then he averted his eyes, whispering nervously. “It’s a kiss.”

“A kiss?” wanted to assure himself Chanyeol.

“Yes, a kiss.” confirmed Baekhyun fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve again. He was afraid that it sounded too daring, that asking the guardian for a kiss was too much and his anxiety picked up. But Chanyeol just laughed dispelling his worries. “Isn’t that a bit cliché? A kiss in Paris and under the Eiffel tower.”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun agreed sheepishly. “You don’t have to-“

In a second Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s lips on his, his mind went blank. He felt his legs weaken and he really felt like a main character in one of those cliché romantic dramas which he and his friends secretly loved.

When he felt Chanyeol pulling back, he finally realized that he hadn’t responded to the kiss, just freezing with a shock and overload. However, instead of letting go he wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s neck bringing him back closer, the guardian responded with putting his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and squeezing them lightly. They started to move their lips in sync, tasting the sweetness of each other’s lips and momentarily completely forgetting about anything else. Few moments later, breathless they finally pulled back. Neither, however, seemed eager to let go and so their hands stayed where they were and kept holding them close.

“Do you feel… any different?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

Chanyeol stayed still for a second, trying to find out if he feels something changing, but then he just shrugged. “Not really. You?”

“I do feel different.” Baekhyun giggled. “I feel happier.”

Chanyeol shook his head upon the shorty, however, a fond smile traced his lips. “You’re such a dummy.”

“I’m not.” Baekhyun whined. “I’m really clever and you know it! I, for example, know that Eiffel tower was originally intended to be built in Barcelona, but because of its design it was rejected by the Spanish. I bet you didn’t know that.”

“Show off,” mumbled Chanyeol. “But there’s something that you certainly don’t know, you don’t know my name.”

Baekhyun laughed disbelievingly. “What? Of course, I know that. Your name is Loey.”

“That’s not my real name, though. You know such information like how to make from a half guardian and half nymph a human, but you don’t the basic information about guardians’ names. Byun Baekhyun, I’m starting to think that you just wanted an excuse to kiss me.” laughed Chanyeol.

“T-that’s not… that’s not entirely wrong.” Baekhyun admitted and Chanyeol started to laugh even more, until Baekhyun lightly punched his arm. “What is your real name, then?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

“Park Chanyeol…” Baekhyun repeated quietly to himself, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled widely. “Say, Chanyeol… do you want now some more cliché kisses under an Eiffel tower? It’s Valentines day and we’re in Paris after all, it’s practically obligation to kiss some more.”

The guardian snorted, big smile on his face. “Do you even have to ask, Baek?”

“Oh, wait.” Baekhyun stopped him with a hand on his chest, when Chanyeol started to lean down again closing the gap between their lips. “Don’t forget to remind me later to buy some souvenirs.”

“What?” asked confused Chanyeol.

“I might have an apology to make when I come back home, and I promised to buy some souvenirs as a bribe.” shrugged Baekhyun, before bringing his hand back to Chanyeol’s cheeks. “Sorry, no more distraction now. Just kiss me again, Park Chanyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> As always I apreciate every kudos and comment, really guys, they always make me so happy. I really enjoyed writing this but I feel like it is such a mess, so if you have any questions or just want to chat, you can find me on twitter as [@Ayfe_126](https://twitter.com/@ayfe_126)


End file.
